


Abandoned

by Graywolf120



Series: Mystery Skulls: Demons, Ghosts and Kitsunes [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alive to Dead, Asexual Spectrum Arthur, Demons, F/M, Ghosts, Kitsune, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graywolf120/pseuds/Graywolf120
Summary: Lewis has been different as long as he can remember. From his parents to his accent to the secondhand clothes he wears, he has never had any real friends. Yet Lewis is special for another reason, he can do things, see things that others can't and he doesn't know why. All he knows is his family thinks him cursed or tainted by demonic forces but is he really? He only wants to help and his family understands that, right?





	1. Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is Lewis centric and is inspired by ectoimp @ tumblr and their psychic Lewis head canon to explain why his ghost is so powerful and why he ended up on the Pepper's doorstep.  
> I ran with the idea, from background, through the videos and to the aftermath.s.  
> I am not a native Spanish speaker and don't remember much from school so everything is googled.
> 
> The term aura in this is also like saying energy signature.

He was tall for his age but even with that the 11 year old boy could barely reach the cabinets. He didn’t dare climb, he might catch one of the holes in his jeans on something or his purple hoodie. The dishes were done, he had dried them with a cloth instead of waiting for them to dry like Mamá said. She told him someone else would get it but why when he could do it himself and faster? He ran a hand over his purple cowlick before looking around before satisfied he was alone. Purple irises glowed, a magenta energy surrounded the cabinet doors and opened them. Then the various utensils and plates were embraced with the same energy then began to move to their spots. He smiled as he was halfway done in just a minute or two, Mamá would be pleased it was done and no one would know-

“LEWIS!” Roared a male voice that made the boy cringe moments before the last few plates were away.

As they shattered to the floor Lewis froze and turned his head slowly to look at his father, Mr. Loyola. This was the fourth time in two months he’d drop something trying to help. His family didn’t have much money, having immigrated to America when he was still in Mamá's belly. Work was hard to come by for his Papá and Mamá brought home the somewhat steady paycheck of a maid. They certainty had no money to be replacing random objects. If they just let him use his powers without screaming Lewis was sure he wouldn’t be breaking anything. He just wanted to help since Mamá had to clean other people’s houses all day…

“Chico I told you not to use those damn powers! Do you want to go to hell?!” Snapped Mr. Loyola which made Lewis take a step back and shake his head.

Mr. Loyola was his Papá, he made money to provide them with things and stayed to raise him and his baby sister, Lucille, only three. He loved his baby sister, often taking care of her if not at school. Still the boy couldn’t help but be afraid sometimes, Papá was a tall man with a body strengthened by construction work and hardship. Some people said Lewis should be happy to take after his father, they both had a squarish jaw, same complexion, purple eyes though his father’s hair was dark purple unlike his lighter almost magenta from his mother’s fushia. Though Lewis hoped he didn’t take anymore from his father, he didn’t want to intimidate people or yell at them. He certainty didn’t want to talk about religion, not everyone was catholic like them and wouldn’t God see he wasn’t trying to be mean let alone evil?

“Then tell me why you just broke three dishes? Didn’t your mother tell you not to try after last time?” Questioned the looming Mr.Loyola.

“I just wanted Mamá to come home to a clean h-“Began Lewis only for the front of his shirt to be grabbed.

“Now she will come back to missing dishes. Clean up that mess and they are coming out of your Christmas presents.” Growled Mr.Loyola before pushing Lewis away and leaving the room only to stop at the doorway.

“And do it with a broom and pan like a normal person!” Ordered Mr. Loyola and then he was gone down the hall, probably to check on Lucille.

Lewis grabbed the broom, it would be faster if he used his powers, less chance of cutting his hands but he’d caused enough trouble. If he went at this rate he wouldn’t get any Christmas presents, not that he wanted much and none of it was frivolous. He really just wanted a compass; his family was very forgetful when they went places and it would help so much to get home. It was hard to follow their auras home, they faded with time and got muddled with others it could take him hours to get home. If he was quicker then maybe they wouldn’t be so worried they got mad…

Hands gripped the broom as Lewis tried to reaffirm that was why they were mad even as he knew that each time he got home quicker they got madder. He figured they might be upset they kept forgetting him but no, he was getting lost, it had to be it…There was no way he could ask, how could he even imply they didn’t love him enough to keep track of him. A sniffle came from Lewis as he fought down the idea they were upset because he’d made it back. It was stupid, he was stupid and cursed.

The powers had started when Lewis was seven, well those that acted outside of him that is, the moving things and burning things…He’d been able to see auras, sense magic and have weird dreams that sometimes came true for as long as he could remember. His parents thought it was a ghost or demon but when holy water and exorcising didn’t work they realized it was him. From possessed Lewis went to cursed and his parents told him each time he used his powers he was selling more of his soul. It scared him but they were adults and his parents so of course they were right, he still found the powers helpful though.

Once finished cleaning up his mess Lewis went to his room, it was his and had enough room for a bed and nightstand. On the walls he had some posters of Sailor Moon, she and her friends had powers, they helped people and one day maybe he could too. On his bed was an alpaca plushie, lilac with lavender face, ears and black hooves. His Mamá had made it for him when he was a baby and while worn it was one of his most treasured possessions though he didn’t have many for it to compete with. It was his friend, the only one he would tell everything to without being yelled or scoffed at.

“Hola Señor Puff, looks like it’s another early night. Buenas noches.” Said Lewis.

Stretching out with a yawn, Lewis settled into bed, his chores were done early, thanks to his powers and he was always punished with no dinner if he was caught using his powers. So, he went to bed with a growling stomach, hoping to be out before he smelled the tamales his mother always made on Thursdays…

Lewis was happy as he went to school that Friday, two months later, he hadn’t used his powers at all and hadn’t broken a single thing. Sure, he got headaches and felt a pressure in his skull, but nothing he couldn’t handle. Mamá and Papá not yelling or crying made his day even if he didn’t like school. Sure, Lewis found science interesting, social studies fascinating and math was ok, though that neither of his parents could help was frustrating at times…Gym didn’t take studying though and music class made him so happy. Yet he hated lunch and recess, his mother’s cooking was good and spicy but he wished she made him…less distinct food.

Born in America Lewis was still the child of first-generation Mexican immigrants, his first and primary language for years was Spanish though he was fluent in English, well as fluent as an 11 year old kid could be. That Lewis had an accent and found reading out loud to the class hard only made his differences more apparent.  His thrift store clothes just helped further the stereotypes the other kids assumed. It took a lot to ignore them and there were times he was tempted to use his powers to spook them or get a teacher…

Recess was not a good one today, it was winter and December, he hated December, more specifically that one Christmas song. It was a good song but the other kids butchered it and taunted him. The first time Lewis wished one a merry Christmas they looked at him and said “Fleas on my dog?”, then a rumor went around Lewis had fleas. It always came back around this time of year. So, he sat on the bench alone,as the others played, with his backpack and Señor Puff.

“Hey Lewis!” Called a male voice which made the young boy tense.

He turned to look at the boy who sat next to him, a pale boy with green hair in a faux Mohawk, Eddy. Without looking he knew the boy’s friend, an orange haired boy named Simon, was on his other side. Behind him would be Jeremy, built like a tank with red hair…

“I’ve already eaten my lunch and it was a bag lunch so I don’t have any money either.” Stated Lewis, praying they would just leave him alone.

“Like I’d want your pesos. No, I saw you had a necklace earlier, around your wrist. I want it.” Demanded Eddy.

Lewis looked at him with a confused expression for a moment before his eyes widened. His rosary was silver with amethyst beads, a gift from his deceased grandmother for his father’s firstborn. He never knew the woman but the heirloom was old and precious to him, his father said to never be without it to help his curse. Honestly Lewis thought it was why he could use his powers without becoming evil…

“It’s my rosary, not a necklace! Why do you even want it?” Inquired Lewis, starting to rub his hands nervously.

“It’s pretty and jewelry, I want to give it to Suzie.” Stated Eddy, everyone knew he had a crush on the pink haired girl with soft blue eyes who didn’t like him back…

“Imbecil, it is an heirloom.” Snapped Lewis as he stood up and moved past Jeremy only to be pushed back onto the bench by his shoulders.

“I wasn’t asking Lewis.” Growled Eddy as he grabbed Lewis’s left arm, intending to take the rosary.

“She doesn’t even like you, hijo de puta!” Scorned Lewis as he pulled his arm away.

Simon’s eyes widened, the boy knew enough Spanish to know his friend had been cussed out. His fist went for Lewis’s face, it connected at the left eye, earning a cry and snapping Lewis’s head back. Lewis didn’t react for a moment, his eyes closed as he grimaced. The headache and pressure had tipped the bearable point now that he was developing a black eye. Then another punch hit his gut, knocking the wind out of him. Lewis's eyes opened and they were solid glowing fuchsia, a matching flame seeming to billow from them.

The dirt around them was kicked into a flurry that blocked them all from view. Lewis stood up, floating a few inches and hands trembling before a blast of magenta flame came from him, knocking the three boys back, singeing off their eyebrows and leaving mild burns. Simon and Eddy clasped each other as they screamed at the floating boy with eyes that lashed with purplish flame. Jeremy was too dazed to process anything. Tears fell from Lewis’s eyes as he looked down at his bullies, they were dazed, terrified and hurt...  He’d hurt people with his powers and his eyes burned, why did his eyes burn? How would he explain this?

So, Lewis ran as fast as he could, at times it felt like his feet weren’t touching the ground as he headed for home. They didn’t like his powers, they’d be disappointed but they loved him, they’d know what to do. Faster than normal Lewis was back home and his eyes hurt so much. Soon he was in the bathroom and infront of the mirror. Lewis saw his gaze and screamed in terror. Hands over his eyes he sunk to the bathroom floor and prayed he wasn’t beyond saving. Lewis heard loud footsteps and began crying as his father entered the bathroom before roughly pulling his hands from his face.

“Dios mío.” Whispered Mr. Loyola and he took a step back, his face full of horror at those solid glowing eyes weeping fog.

“Papá I-“ Began Lewis, he had to tell his father before the school called.

“I am not your padre! You are the bastardo of el Diablo!” Snarled Mr. Loyola.

“Por favor there were bullies and I used my powers, I’m scared.” Cried Lewis, the fog disappearing as if the tears were clearing it as his father gripped his arm so hard it hurt and began to drag him towards the door.

“I told her this would happen, told her to leave you somewhere but you always find your damn way back home! Time I handle this myself and make sure you never come back. “Hissed Mr. Loyola as he practically threw Lewis in the back seat of an old Taurus.

Then the man yanked off Lewis’s back pack and opened it, grabbing Señor Puff and throwing it at Lewis. As Lewis fumbled for the plush his father grabbed his left wrist and pulled off the rosary. Tucking it in his pocket the man loomed over his son, as if daring Lewis to try to get it back.

“A monster shouldn’t keep a rosary and it will go to my first born as will your school supplies. Lucille will grow up thinking she is an only child and you will grow up to become whatever demon you are away from my family!” Explained Mr. Loyola before backhanding the boy.

Lewis was bawling his now normal eyes out, pleading in Spanish only for his father to tie a dirty work rag around his eyes, the implication clear, keep it on or else…

The ride was long and quiet save for his father’s mumbling about how this should have been done sooner. How his wife was stupid to not think to leave Lewis n another town. How they would be better off without Lewis, his demonic powers and the destruction he brought. It made Lewis realize even if he could find his way back he shouldn’t, his mother would do nothing. The car stopped and Lewis was pulled out of the backseat, barely able to keep his hold on Señor Puff. He heard his father’s heavy steps, smelled the garbage, felt the metal of the dumpster, tasted another rag shoved in his mouth. Lewis cried at the steel toed boots that rained blows upon him for how long he didn’t know, just that it hurt…Finally it all stopped with a final spit at his face and parting words.

“Si regresas a casa te mueres."

Lewis laid there shaking for several minutes, fighting off the primal urge to call for his parents. Trying to break the instincts to seek them for protection, for understanding and for love.  Lewis curled around Señor Puff and laid fetal on the ground as he cried for no one but himself, there was no one else. It took an agonizingly long time but Lewis realized the pain wasn’t fading, it was getting worse. Lewis  figured he wouldn’t get hit again if he took off the blindfold.

It was dusk, the air was chill,he was in an alley and bleeding while bruises were already forming. Lewis struggled to get up and make it out of the alley. He must be on some main road in a business district from the amount of store fronts. Most were dark but he saw light from one down the road, a long way down the road. Lewis whimpered, they might be closed before he made it and he had no idea what he would say but he had no other idea.

 

 


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family isn't only blood, family loves, they support and they protect to the best of their abilities. Lewis must learn this lesson and in the meantime accept the love he is offered but will he?

It took Lewis a long time, something felt wrong in his right leg, like the bones were splintering each time he took a step. His breathing was ragged and shallow, it hurt and Lewis couldn’t get enough anyways when pushed. It was a fight to stay standing when there wasn’t a building to lean against. Getting closer to the light Lewis smelled spice, familiar and exotic as well as peppers. Lewis also smelled the sweetness of baked goods with vanilla and chocolate. It reminded him of the chicken mole and other dishes his mother made. Lewis grabbed his stomach as a growl ripped through it, just another pain. Soon he could make out the sign, _“Pepper Paradiso”_ with a slice of yellow cake with pink frosting and a red pepper on top in front of a two-story building. He looked into the yellow stained-glass windows with red peppers.

Inside Lewis could make out yellow curtains and a warm toned interior. There were booths with plush red seats. Then wooden tables with white tablecloths surrounded with wooden chairs. It looked cozy and nice but in a rustic way, not too fancy but respectable. Near the back, behind a counter and near a door Lewis could make out two people. Despite the matching white chef coats with pink trim they looked like complete opposites. The woman was tall, dark,stern with her curly red hair and narrowed eyes. The man was short, pale and slim, with pink eyes and hair which was blond on top. Lewis thought he looked like the guy you knew was a sweetheart, especially the way he was gazing at the woman’s belly. Honestly Lewis wouldn’t have realized she might be pregnant if both weren’t rubbing her belly, looking like they were whispering soothing words. He felt a pang in his heart, wondering if his parents had ever looked so happy about him. Lewis couldn’t even remember them looking happy at him, just him and not with his sister.

With a shake of his head, which sent a dizzying wave over him, Lewis focused on the present. He read their auras, there was indeed three, one in the other and Lewis saw the colors he knew meant probably not hostile people.  This place wasn’t run down, lights were on, there was a couple in there with an unborn child who they were cooing over. A large part of Lewis cried he should move on; this family would soon be complete and they didn’t need anymore trouble.  Yet a small voice said Lewis could maybe use the phone for help, it wouldn’t take more then a few hours from their life at most with the questions the police would ask…

He took a step towards the door only for his knees to buckle. The cement scraped them but the greater pain was the jolt it sent through him, jostling his injuries. With great effort Lewis made it to the doorstep and his iris glimmered as the door shook in its frame, Lewis too weak to knock. He heard footsteps, saw the door opening and then two shocked faces before darkness took him…

The world came back slowly, first sounds, people talking, others walking and monitors beeping. Then feeling, his body felt heavy, sore, his chest felt tight and he couldn’t move his left arm or right leg. His face became a grimace and Lewis could feel bandage pulling at it. He could also feel a lightness in his head, as if the energy there was gone and honestly,Lewis was relieved. Slowly Lewis opened his eyes, first aware of white, the surrounding and the light. Then his vision began to clear and he saw someone walking towards him which made him tense unfortunate for his broken body as Lewis hissed in pain. It was the man from the restaurant and Lewis was right, the man was a gentle soul with the concern he looked upon a stranger, a child but still a stranger. Behind the man Lewis could make out the woman who had a half smile before she joined her husband.

“Who are you?” Asked Lewis, his voice coming out raspy from all his crying.

“We’re the Peppers, we own Peppers Paradiso. I’m Jacob and this is my wife Selene. Can you tell us your name?” Inquired the man, his voice light and sweet.

“…Lewis.” Was the simple answer, he was no Loyola, not anymore…

“Lewis, a nice name, do you know how we can contact your family?” Asked Mr. Pepper.

“I don’t have one…I don’t think I ever had one.” Said Lewis, trying not to sob, he didn’t have a family anymore and if he went back his father would kill him…

Mr. Pepper looked like he’d been told his cat had died and Mrs. Pepper opened her eyes fully to look at him, concern on her face.

“Do you know what happened? How you ended up on our doorstep?” Questioned Mrs. Pepper, her voice was smooth and rich.

Lewis decided at that moment to renounce his past, he had no one who wanted him and only Lucille would suffer if police got involved…

“No, I just woke up hurting and I saw your light…I wanted to use the phone…Why are you here?” Asked Lewis.

“No one should wake up alone and the police haven’t found anyone to contact, it’s been two days…” Replied Mrs. Pepper, as if she couldn’t believe a child could go missing so long and not be reported.

“They did find someone though…” Started Mr. Pepper as he bent down next to the bed and lifted up Señor Puff who looked freshly clean.

Lewis couldn’t hide his happiness and cradled the large plush as it was put in his good arm.

Mr. Pepper didn’t have the heart to tell the boy the police had followed his blood trail back to an alley. Or that the plush had been blood stained and had to go through police forensics before it was released at Mrs. Pepper’s insistence.  They had then cleaned the poor thing, determined to give it back the boy found on their doorstep.

“Gracias, I didn’t realize I left Señor Puff.” Chipped Lewis as beamed at the two, only to flinch as he realized he had given the plushie’s name when he was trying to fake amnesia.

Both adults caught this, combined with Lewis not knowing of them and that no one in the hospital or police force recognized him, he definitely wasn’t local. Yet how Lewis spoke and with an accent but not thick pointed to him having been amongst English speakers for most of his life.  With the wounds, vagueness of his statements, no matching missing reports it pointed to disturbing possibilities. They wanted to ask what Lewis was hiding but it seemed better he wasn’t found…

“I’m glad we could get him back to you. Lewis we are going to stick with you until this is over, alright?” said Mr. Pepper, his wife and him deciding they wouldn’t let the boy get lost in the foster system.

Lewis looked at the man, his expression torn, he couldn’t go back so it would never be over yet these two seemed nice…his eyes then fell to Mrs. Pepper’s stomach.

“No, you are going to have a bebé, they are expensive and I have no money to-“

“We have more then enough and if you must do something I’m sure you can clean up around the restaurant.” Said Mrs. Pepper.

“That and we can teach you how to cook, everybody should be able to. ” Said Mr. Pepper with a smile.

Lewis just nodded, that sounded fair and he liked cooking, the little he knew was fun but he couldn’t let them know. There was a lot Lewis couldn’t let them know and it would only be for awhile until they realized they might be stuck with him, then they’d get rid of him…

In the following year nothing came of Lewis’s case, no one could figure out who he was or where he came from. He wasn’t providing any answers, the doctors concluded that with the traumatic experience and his head injuries it was likely Lewis didn’t know about the attack or events leading up. There was no one but the Peppers as Lewis went through physical therapy to insure a complete recovery as the case settled down. They refused to leave Lewis to the state and became a support for him as he went back to school. It was odd for the Peppers, their first being an older child but it did prepare them in some ways for their newborn, Belle.   Lewis was unsure about the infant, he was happy for the couple who took care of him and she was cute like his sister. Lewis couldn’t help but love Belle like he did the Peppers, if perhaps more protective. However, the Peppers now had their own child so they didn’t need him to take resources from her…

Mrs. Pepper found Lewis late one night in his room after feeding Belle, it was still mostly bare as if the boy didn’t expect to stay. That tugged at her heart, what tore it was that Lewis wasn’t asleep but sobbing on his bed, his backpack in his lap. She opened the door and turned on the light, Lewis nearly jumping off the bed with a Spanish expletive. 

“Lewis, what’s wrong? Why do you have your backpack on your bed at this time of night?” asked Mrs. Pepper, as stern as she could be she could also be gentle enough that she was a good rock to hold onto.

Lewis was silent for a bit between sniffles as he wrung his hands. Mrs. Pepper put her hand over his as she sat on the bed so Lewis looked up at her, his expression ashamed.

“I love Belle but now you need the money and time to raise her. I’m not blood like her and I have no right to steal from her…I was trying to get the courage to leave so you guys wouldn’t realize this later and hate me…I couldn’t, I’m sorry but-“ Began Lewis, starting a downwards spiral that Mrs. Pepper had heard too often  as she took him into a hug.

“You need to listen to me and really listen to me. This family has more then enough to go around, of money, time, love and of course food so don’t you worry about that, you’re too young. You are not stealing from or harming Belle in any way. I see the way you look at her with more admiration and eagerness to help then most blood brothers.  Belle is lucky and we are too to have you. You didn’t come from me but you are as much our son as she is our daughter…It was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday, the day you came here but you need to hear it. We are officially adopting you, just waiting for the certificate to be framed and matted…So Lewis we will not abandon you, so don’t abandon us.” Explained Mrs. Pepper.

Lewis shifted so he was looking her in the eyes.

“So, I can call you Mom?” asked Lewis, he would never call anyone Mamá or Papá again.

“Yes, but please try to keep your father from knowing I told you, he wants so badly to surprise you…I love you and I hope I can prove to you that you never need to doubt that.” Said Mrs. Pepper.

Lewis just nuzzled into her with a hum as Mrs. Pepper rubbed his back until he yawned. She laid him down and put Senor Puff in his arms. Mrs.Pepper then walked out and closed the door with a smile, her son was finally sleeping restfully knowing he didn’t have to be envious of Belle with physical proof on its way. Lewis may never tell her everything, Mrs. Pepper knew he was hiding things, but it had brought them together so she would never push it unlike everything else.

Mr. Pepper was waiting for her in bed dressed in white and pink striped pajamas mirroring her night gown. He smiled as she came in though he glanced at the clock, she had been gone awhile.

“Is everything okay Selene?” asked Mr. Pepper.

“It is now and will only get better, do not worry yourself Jacob.” Assured Mrs. Pepper and her look conveyed it was Lewis.

“I never wish ill on anyone if I can help it but I’d like to throttle the people who hurt him so…I hope our present makes him happy.” Wished Mr. Pepper.

“I’m sure it will. “Responded Mrs. Pepper as she slipped into bed.

She wrapped her arms around her husband and he turned off the bedside lamp to become the little spoon. Both of them determined to make sure, even if it took the rest of their lives, Lewis knew he was wanted and loved.

 


	3. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis is level headed, it takes a lot to rile him up, even more to make him fight. Be guaranteed the surest way to both is to bring his family and friends into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the Spanish insults, I literally copy and pasted them from a website of insults.

It was an unexpected meeting, the Peppers’ delivery truck needed at least it’s brakes repaired and everyone recommended _Kingsmen Mechanics_ if you wanted a good job at a reasonable cost for the exchange of guaranteed friendly service. It was one of the rare days Lewis wasn’t busy with school, the restaurant or his sisters as it was a Sunday. A two-year-old toddler, Belle, and infant, Cayenne, too much for a thirteen-year-old boy by himself. So, Mr. Pepper had brought his son along to see how to deal with possibly difficult people in a way different then his wife. Lewis was starting to dress more like he wanted too, pants coupled with button up shirts, vests and accosts. He’d also started styling his hair into a small pompadour.

The repair shop was decently sized, more than a few cars could be worked on and more stored, with an office, bathroom, break room and waiting room. The waiting room was clean even though the chairs were worn and it was small. Lewis got the feeling most people dropped their vehicle off for heavy repairs and left. He had never had much interest in cars though he knew the basic car maintenance. No, he loved cooking, making edible art with his parents, learning new things daily and being able to make treats for family and friends. Though, his heart was in music, primarily the violin after hearing it in an old record of his father’s, he was also developing quite the singing voice.

Thus, when his father rung the bell and a boy came out Lewis didn’t recognize him. He didn’t know the pale, slim boy in stained orange coveralls, goggles, yellow hair with orange and black accents. He could recognize the boy was roughly his age if a bit shorter.

“Hello, welcome to Kingsmen Mechanics, does Lance know you’re coming?” Greeted the boy as he wiped his hands with a cloth quickly becoming black.

“No, we heard you take in walk-ins?” Inquired Mr. Pepper, his voice gentle.

“If Lance approves, he doesn’t like moving a car we’re working on for just an oil change. Sorry about that.” Said the boy, a little bashful as he moved his goggles up to show his amber eyes.

“We need a full maintenance done and the brakes are starting to squeal so if you could please get Lance since you look a little young to drive…Your name?” said Mr. Pepper, his tone casual, he knew the boy didn’t have much authority and couldn’t move the cars even if he did.

“Arthur, Arthur Kingsmen. I’ll go get-” Said the boy with a shy smile.

“Already here Art, so what’s going on?” Interupted Lance as he came through the door, he looked like a shorter, stockier version of Arthur…was that a wrestling belt?

“They want a full maintenance and hearing squealing brakes. “Informed Arthur.

“I hope that is enough-“ Began Mr. Pepper.

“Yeah even if it’s just the brake pads it’s worth moving cars just to make sure. So, let’s get to it, Art watch the front.” Instructed Lance and the two men left through the front door.

The two teens looked at each other, Lewis the first to speak:

“You two have the same last name is he-“

“No, he is my uncle, Dad’s side. Also, he denies the belt is from wrestling, you aren’t the first to ask or not believe him, trust me I don’t.” Explained Arthur with a goofy grin which earned a chuckle from Lewis.

“Gets annoying to answer the same questions, I get it.” Replied Lewis, his accent was fading every year but still there.

“What do you get asked?” Responded Arthur which earned him a blank stare before Lewis motioned out the front door.

“You saw and heard my dad, right?” Asked Lewis which got a puzzled look from Arthur before his eyes widened and nodded in understanding.

“I just thought you took after your mom, I’ve been to Pepper Paradiso, love the milkshakes. You guys seem in synch with each other. Wish I was like that with my parents…” Explained Arthur.

“Divorce?” Asked Lewis with a thoughtful expression which earned a nod from Arthur and a look that said “and other things”.

The two talked for a while, they both went to the same school and shared a math class. Even after Mr. Pepper came back he and Lance waited in the door way for a while, happy their boys were making friends, a rarity for both. Lewis was gentle when others wanted to be rowdy so he hung back. Arthur preferred to hang out in relative silence either with games or music.

Both boys had things they didn’t want to talk about which helped them bond in a way, neither pressing the other too far. Thankfully the “being adopted” was good enough for Arthur not to question why Lewis hadn’t been around the town for more than two years. In a way Arthur had been adopted by Lance, not officially but the boy came back to him every time his chaotic parents messed up in their custody battle. They saw Arthur as more of a pawn then his own person, neither stable enough for the courts to give them custody long.

From their shared experiences the two kicked off a best friendship over music, Arthur always trying to find a song Lewis couldn’t do, either on violin or with his developing baritone voice. Lewis would try to find what songs Arthur could play on his synth. Lewis got Arthur to open up to more energic classical music while Arthur got Lewis to embrace milder modern songs. They often played together, Lewis always singing though Arthur would join in if he knew the song, this was fun not a performance.

Arthur revealed his real passion, robotics and the two designed one mechanism for robot fighting, even went to a few amateur events. Movies were another activity, settling on action movies, adventures with romance if they wanted more plot. Sometimes thrillers but Arthur often couldn’t make it through the whole movie, especially if there was a supernatural element. That held true for much of Arthur, he was scared by the unknown which sometimes hit home for Lewis but he hid it with a half smile.

As they got older it was clear Lewis was the stronger one and much taller as he filled out to roughly 7 feet tall. Arthur’s disappointment as the older one. Sometimes Lewis thought Arthur’s spiky hairstyle was an effort to compensate, so he just grew out his pompadour to tease. Lewis was in great shape, his work at the restaurant, babysitting his three rambunctious sisters, Paprika still just a baby, and his boxing at the gym gave him an impressive physique.

As Lewis attracted attention for his good looks and strength he never let himself be pulled into the toxic realms of popularity. No, he’d rather have one true friend in Arthur then a dozen fake ones, especially since Arthur was so patient with all of Lewis’s duties. Arthur understood this but he couldn’t help but feel guilty as teasing directed at him slipped onto Lewis. Lewis would often let it roll of his back or tell them to back off in a calm but firm way, his height and build enough to make most back down. He protected Arthur, just like he did his family, it’s why he took up boxing. Though deep down Lewis didn’t want to end up broken in a dark alley again…

It had been a normal day in the beginning of senior year, the two enjoying lunch together. Lewis had brought sandwiches his mom made as he always did on Mondays. Arthur’s food was checked by Mr.Pepper to make sure the teen’s sensitive palette could handle it. It was something to make Mondays better and it often worked unless one had a particularly daunting test or project due after lunch. Today’s sandwiches were pizza rolls, compact and spicy but easy to tone down with extra cheese for Arthur.

Soon they would share a slice of cake from the restaurant, chocolate with mousse filling. It was a good thing Mr. Pepper had packed two small bottles of milk if only to help clean the moist cake off their teeth. Arthur had finished his food first; the cake slices already cut because Lewis always ate slower to savor the taste. Quickly Arthur took his dessert and milk bottle. He licked his lips and rubbed his hands before taking his fork to chow down.

Suddenly Arthur was pushed forward, his face landing in the cake and his flailing arms knocking over the milk. He heard a muttered Spanish expletive before the hand on the back of his head was moved away. Wiping the majority of the large debris from his face Arthur could see Lewis was standing by his side, facing behind him. Arthur didn’t have to look to know who it was, Jared, the quarterback of the football team and one of the biggest jerks in school, figuratively and literally. Unfortunately, that meant he could almost go toe to toe with Lewis in terms of height, quite the feat. The quarterback had been expelled a year earlier from a nearby school for carrying a switchblade. While on the football team Jared had others “fix” his homework. Arthur still glanced back at Jared, his navy hair as dark as his intimidating glare with his letterman jacket making him look even bigger. Arthur shrank back only to feel a familiar and comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Jared what have I told you about bullying Arthur? Or wasting food?” Asked Lewis as if talking to a young child.

“Not to, but you only ever tell me. It isn’t my fault he is so sensitive and weak, like you. Can’t steal the food either, not after he touches it. ” Scorned Jared.

“There is nothing wrong with having more moral backbone then a cooked noodle. Don’t get punished that way either Jared.” Belittled Lewis.

“Really? Ask your friend, he’d tell you he suffers because neither you or him will raise a fist at me or anyone else.” Taunted Jared as he gave a Lewis a push that actually moved him so he had to take a step back into the bench.

“No seas gilipollas, just because someone won’t lower themselves to kick your pinche los cojones doesn’t make them weak, just smart.” Growled Lewis, he often used Spanish when he was upset, bringing out his accent and he was getting very tired of Jared, the idiot wouldn’t get the hint to stop after several exchanges.

“Besides grades brains don’t mean much. Not sure why you are so upset, he’s used to it and that food wasn’t good.” Stated Jared, three football players stirring behind him.

“No one should get used to cruelty cabrón. Also, what did you say about my father’s cake?” Snapped Lewis, his hand tightening on Arthur’s shoulder as his other hand clenched into a fist.

“I said it wasn’t good, like everything that stupid bipolar restaurant makes. Also, he isn’t your father anyways.” explained Jared.

“¿Qué dijiste, bastardo?” Snarled Lewis, letting loose of Arthur as he walked in front of his friend’s back, fists clenched.

“Neither of them speaks Spanish which you vomit when pissed off so you can’t be theirs you reject. Were you so pathetic they would have felt guilty not taking you? What happened with your real mommy and daddy? She didn’t know who your daddy was or are you just that unlovable? Something has to be wrong with y- “Began Jared, interrupted by a fist hitting his jaw so hard he was knocked to the ground.

“Since you have so many questions I’ll be clear so even a dense motherfucker like you can understand. Never ever insult my family or my heritage again. “Scorned Lewis as he loomed over the jock who was wiping blood from his mouth.

It only took one look, a sideways glance really, from Jared for  three football players to leap into action to defend their teammate. It would be a mistake, Lewis had better footwork and knew how to fight more then just random punches. Lewis dodged the first one so he hit his head onto the table as Arthur scrambled away. The second was decked into the third. Yet two against one is hardly fair and as Jared started to get up Lewis began to realize this would be a fight he couldn’t win but damn if he wouldn’t try his best. Lewis barely noticed the sound of plastic trays rattling against tables or of glasses spilling. He didn’t realize the missed punches where because the others’ fists seemed to glance off of him or that his own blows seemed to push them a little further then he thought they would. It wasn’t until he backed Jared against a table he saw the dishes and random items left were moving slightly, starting to float. Lewis also felt a discomfort in his eyes and he was surrounded by not just opponents but onlookers, heck even Arthur was just feet from him, confused about what to do. So regretfully Lewis gave a pleading look and Arthur took a gulp before tackling the nearest football player from behind like some crazed spider monkey. Then Lewis’s elbow found the nose of the player right behind him with a ferocity born out of desperation, breaking the poor fool’s nose. The last punch hit Jared in the temple, knocking him to the floor and unconscious though Lewis could see the singed hair where his fist landed…

Lewis then took off running to the nearest bathroom, his eyes beginning to burn so painfully he didn’t notice the forming bruises on his arms and chest or his busted bleeding knuckles. The room was empty, probably because of the crowd that gathered for the fight. Once inside Lewis looked at his reflection…

“Dios mío.” Whispered Lewis.

His eyes were glowing solid fuchsia, small flames lashing out at the edges and fog flowing from them around his head. In his head Lewis felt an immense warm pressure and his hands were hot. His heart froze with dread, he thought this was gone but it wasn’t. It was so much worse and he didn’t remember how to control it.

“This can’t be happening, not again.  Don’t make me lose everything again. ” Pleaded Lewis as he turned on the cold water at full force and began to splash his face.

 Lewis didn’t care about his ruined pompadour or the looks his wet ascot, shirt and vest would bring, he needed to cool down, both in the emotional and physical sense before things started lighting on fire. Nothing mattered but the cold liquid on his face or the chilled sink as he tried to keep from breathing in water. In his haste Lewis hadn’t heard the footsteps following him or the frantic pleas to slow down. He did hear the quick breathing behind him as the water pushed away the worry of fire.  Glowing eyes looked up at the mirror and Lewis saw a scuffed up  Arthur behind him. Arthur's eyes were wide in horror and expression shocked as his mind tried to process his best friend’s eyes seeming to be made of unnatural fire.

“Joder.” Blurted Lewis as he tried in vain to will away the power with his eyes closed only to succeed in the smoke being smaller and his eyes slightly dimming as the fire left.

“Le-Lewis…What the fuck is going on!?” Cried Arthur as Lewis stood up straight and looked down at him.

Arthur couldn’t see the pupils or iris but he could see sadness on Lewis’s face and nervousness as the taller teen wrung his hands. The initial horror was replaced with confusion and concern as Arthur realized this was still his best friend.

“I…don’t know.” Admitted Lewis, his expression one of raw fear.

“What do you mean you “don’t know”? This had to happen before, you knew to run in here.” Reasoned Arthur, it unnerved him to see Lewis scared, he was the one who got scared.

“I don’t know what these…powers mean or where they came from, Mamá and Papá thought a witch’s curse or the devil. It’s why…” began Lewis, tears streaming down his face as a sob wracked his frame.

Arthur’s eyes narrowed as he tried to process what Lewis was saying, he never called the Peppers “ Mamá” or “Papá” but “Mom” and “Dad". Also, the Peppers would never demonize their son, they might not want others to know outside the home but to protect Lewis not to shame him. So why was Lewis…he was talking about his birth parents. Lewis had never mentioned any details about them, everyone believed he didn’t remember them and Lewis had been found...

“Oh God…Big Guy come here.” Said Arthur before moving forward to embrace Lewis into a hug.

The normally gentle giant tensed for a moment before leaning down to return the hold, burying his face in Arthur’s hair as his legs felt weak, like he would collapse. Maybe he did as Arthur lowered them to the ground.

“Lewis do they know?” Asked Arthur, his voice thick with his own tears and worry.

“No, I don’t want them to… I thought they were gone, why didn’t they just stay gone? You must be so scared of me.” Lamented Lewis.

“Lewis I am scared but more for other reasons…We’re best friends, I am not going to leave you behind because of something you have no control over.” Assured Arthur and he kept to his word as he calmed Lewis enough that his eyes returned to normal before a teacher came to fetch them because of the fight.

Both got detention though Lewis for much longer but no suspension because Jared had put hands on both of them first and after that it was defense. The Peppers were not happy. Mr. Pepper was worried more jerks would challenge Lewis now that he had fought. Mrs. Pepper was disappointed that Lewis had let his status as adopted rile him so much. Neither could really give Lewis a full-hearted tongue lashing though, he had been protecting Arthur after all. Arthur kept his mouth shut about what he knew and the two friends danced around the issue for months…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My voice head canon for Lewis is Andy Black


	4. First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis's powers are back after being awakened in a 4:1 fist fight defending Arthur and himself. After years of repression they are out of control and Lewis doesn't remember how to regain control. His efforts take over his life and with nowhere left to turn he goes to the local used book store...Tome Tomb.There he finds nothing and everything at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! So bonus update!

Lewis hoped his powers would just go away again like they had before and take his memories with them. No one was bothering him or Arthur at school anymore so he could start relaxing when it came to protecting his best friend. Yet Lewis had begun to feel the pressure in his head again like when he was a kid and didn’t use his powers for extended periods of time. Lewis refused to give in, even as the pressure became crippling to the point he couldn’t function until one day he decided to stay home from school.

“Mommy says to get up, you need your coffee before you drive us to school while she and Daddy get ready for customers.” Chirped Belle as she put her hand in his face, bopping his nose.

“I’m sorry guys but…I’m too sick to go anywhere.” Huffed Lewis as he barely opened his eyes, he was tired, he needed his caffeine in the morning before he did anything not to mention his head felt like bursting.

“What about school?” asked Cayenne, a scowl on her face before she was elbowed by a much more sympathetic Belle.

“We’ll let Mommy know, hope you feel better.” Chimed Belle and she dragged Cayenne out so they could go downstairs and tell their parents…

Lewis was thankful Paprika was now sleeping through the night so her cries wouldn’t add to his throbbing headache. Sleep was almost upon him when his father entered the room with a concerned expression. His son had never been the first in the house to get sick and even then, he often bounced back before the last family member got sick. There had been more then a few times Lewis ended up nursing them back to health, especially his sisters, or kept up the restaurant with phone orders only. The young man was definitely ill, he looked exhausted, flinched at every sound even his own groan, eyes unfocused and forehead felt feverish.

“Lewis I’ll call you off for school, go back to sleep. Later you let us know what you can stomach. Feel better my son.” Said Mr. Pepper before he kissed Lewis’s forehead and went downstairs.

Mrs. Pepper got Paprika to ride along as she took the other two to school, she too was concerned but with a young infant she couldn’t risk much contact with Lewis right now. Mr. Pepper began to set up the restaurant only to let out a shrill scream as several plates fell onto him from the cabinet after he opened it. If there wasn’t a strict rule of no sick family members in the kitchen Lewis would have ran downstairs. Instead all he could was stand at the top and call for his father.

“I’m okay, some plates fell when I opened the cabinet, probably just put them away wrong last night. Go back to sleep so you get better.” Responded Mr. Pepper, the moment of fear had passed for him.

That day some glasses fell in a similar way, there were groans dismissed as the house shifting and the door opened by itself a few times. Lewis felt better the next day, the headache eased somewhat so he went to school, unaware of anything wrong. More time was spent at home, things were still strange with Arthur. Arthur felt uncomfortable acting like nothing had happened, Lewis didn’t want to talk about it, it would just scare his best friend.  Lewis began to realize small things were happening. Objects being moved, some breaking, the appliances acting up and food burning when it should have been just right.

Lewis tried to ignore it but it seemed to happen around him most, not enough that his family would even think to blame him but enough that he often saw their reactions. His father was getting jumpy, his mother frustrated, his sisters having trouble sleeping claiming their rooms were haunted because a toy appeared or the drapes moved with no wind. The longer Lewis tried to deny it the worst it got, windows opening, doors shaking, the groans of the house sounding more human like, more like crying, things moving just out of sight of the family but not hearing range. The most horrifying were spontaneous fires, thankfully as cooks his parents knew how to handle flames. They never seemed to catch, just burn were they appeared. The confirmation  to the household that something supernatural was happening was when Mrs. Pepper actually saw a few expensive bottles of wine be fly off the shelf.

That same day Lewis had been washing dishes when he felt his eyes burning, the curtains began to flow as if blown by wind. He backed up at this and turned so one hand was braced on the counter. The watered flowed upwards as dishes floated into the opening cabinet and utensils in the can which was opened. He had never been able to do so much at once, especially without meaning too, it left him confused. Then it left Lewis terrified, he wasn’t just scaring his family, he was dangerous…

His time became devoted to researching what was wrong with him. Lewis couldn’t skip out on family time or his working at the restaurant. Not when he was costing them so much and if he didn’t want Arthur to tell so he had to pretend everything was fine. Plus, it would terrify Arthur if he knew, the young man might think Lewis was about to go “Carrie”, how Lewis hated those movies… He had already cut out boxing and music, Lewis had nothing else he could quit cold turkey. So, school work was affected, grades began to slip from straight A’s to B’s at the end of the first semester of his final year in high school. His parents were worried and Lewis had never been more stressed. He couldn’t stop this, he couldn’t control it and he’d be alone again after all he had done… That’s when his laptop died in a crackling of purple energy. It was older, it wasn’t suspicious it was dead but Lewis couldn’t buy another, it’d suffer the same fate. So, every possible thing was checked out of the local libraries, public and school, at least twice as Lewis tried to come up with a conclusive answer that wasn’t contradicted by another source. He finally went through everything available to him and still didn’t have the answers he needed, nowhere close. So, with nearly a hundred dollars in his pocket Lewis went to the only bookstore in town, _Tome Tomb._

The bookstore was for used books but mostly comic books, there was rumors that one employee, Chole, was always in costume. The owner, Duet, was even more mysterious then him and he had seemingly appeared out of thin air on a doorstep as a preteen. There was supposedly a third worker but not there often. Lewis was desperate and entered the store. His eyes settled on the woman, or rather girl,behind the counter, she looked like she wasn’t old enough to work anywhere, legally. It was hard to tell with that green costume which he didn’t recognize from any of the Manga he knew and her face…He shivered, her presence was strange, alive but not, he didn’t dare try to look at her aura. Though this place might actually hold some answers in that case. Hesitantly Lewis approached the girl who seemed to be gazing longingly at a comic with a zombie on the cover, he didn’t know the title or like that look.

“Hello, could you direct me to our paranormal books, Miss…?” asked Lewis.

“Chole and we have plenty of supernatural comics but the books are really only spilt between non-fiction and fiction then alphabetically by author. “stated the girl, she then went back to her comic.

Lewis stood there a moment, unsure if this was worth his time. The book section was in the furthest corner from the entrance and only took up a fourth of the store if that. He knew there would be few if any books worth looking at in fictional and it would take him a very long time, maybe multiple trips so he began in non-fiction. The selection was less then half of the books and he began the long task of evaluating each title and description. It had been thirty minutes and he still hadn’t found anything besides a book on mental illness, but Arthur had seen it, his birth parents had abandoned him for it, his family was suffering for it… Lewis let out a groan and roughly returned the book back to the shelf.

“Hey, be careful with the books, they’re just paper and we don’t need their spines broken.” Piped a voice, it was feminine and sounded older than the girl behind the counter.

He looked to the side and then down to find an electric blued haired woman with a short haircut held in place with an azure headband, the two colors reflected throughout her outfit. Then Lewis noticed her beautiful eyes, which were like a raging sea right now above her purple glasses.  Her hands were on her hips, drawing his attention to her sweater and long scarf. He didn’t look down any further, it would draw attention considering how far he had to look down just to see her. Yet he could hear her tapping a foot, waiting for his answer…

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any harm, I’m just frustrated and vented it poorly, Miss...?” Apologized Lewis.

“Well that’s better and what’s got you upset? Vivi by the way, Senior Clerk.” Was the quick reply.

Lewis took a gulp, why was his mouth dry all of a sudden?

“I can’t seem to find any paranormal books.” Responded Lewis.

He noticed a twinkle in her eye and her demeanor went from irritated to interested as she looked him up and down.

“We have plenty of ghost and scary stories in fiction. So, does the local library.  “stated Vivi, her words careful.

Lewis shook his head and began to fumble with his hands, he hadn’t told anyone what he was researching let alone that he believed it.

“I’m not looking for fiction and I’ve gone through the library twice.” Admitted Lewis which only got him a grin from Vivi.

“Project for school or personal interest?” Inquired Vivi.

“Personal.” Squeaked Lewis which made Vivi’s grin become a slight frown.

“Strange things going on at home?” Questioned Vivi, her expression considerate.

“Yes…noises, items moving, sometimes breaking on the floor…other things.” Acknowledged Lewis before he looked away in embarrassment.

“Anybody seeing any figures at all? That includes shadows or out of the corner of your sight.” Asked Vivi with an analyzing expression. 

Lewis shook his head, he was the cause, not some dead person or demon…well expect maybe himself.

“Sounds like a poltergeist then.” Answered Vivi, her expression more thoughtful.

“That just means noisy ghost, right? The building isn’t very old, no one’s died in it.” Speculated Lewis.

“There are five types of paranormal activity recognized, ghosts, spirits, poltergeist, entities and portals. Portals are self-explanatory and very rare, especially if no witches or cults have been involved. A ghost is the imprint of the energy of a dead person, often repeating themselves like a movie or cd, usually traumatic or violent but harmless. Whereas a spirit is the soul of a person that has remained on the earthly plane after the body has died, aware and interactive.  An entity is a good or evil being that has never human, and is rarely encountered. A poltergeist is a essence that can control physical objects but recent study associates them not with the dead but the living. Primarily pubescent children, and occasionally adults, who have a great deal of stress during their lives. They are more likely if the home is experiencing the others, or on a ley-line, former religious site or the person is psychic.” Explained Vivi.

“Don’t psychics just see the future and talk to the dead as counsel.” Inquired Lewis, his tone sincere but he winced, no one would take him seriously, thinking he was deluded or a con.

“A psychic doesn’t have to be a medium but anyone who has ESP, extrasensory perception, the ability to see the normally hidden. From faced down cards and faraway events to reading auras, sensing emotion and perhaps thoughts. Some psychics might actually be able to affect the world around them with telekinesis and pyrokinesis. It various from psychic to psychic, both range of abilities to strength of them. It is innate and thought to be an extension of the mind or spirit.”  Clarified Vivi.

Lewis looked down at her and he wanted to pick her up to twirl her around in joy while singing. There was actually had a name for what he was and there were others, he wasn’t alone. He was completely human just a little extra, not demon spawn or a monster if he didn’t want to be. This was a subject Lewis hadn’t looked into because how could he think he was like those people on TV charging fees for counsel calls? He’d never been able to read more then current emotions and auras but those held little more information than a person’s personality which you could learn in a conversation.

His thoughts were wild with joy and a desire to know more, he looked down at Vivi. Then Lewis realized he wasn’t talking, hadn’t been for a bit. She must be wondering what was wrong with him, especially if his emotions showed on his face. Though the silence didn’t feel awkward, he had stopped rubbing his hands and Vivi hadn’t left. She actually seemed to be interested in him and was that…worry? Putting a hand to his mouth Lewis cleared his throat as he thought of how to continue.

“I haven’t looked into this; do you have any books on this subject?” Asked Lewis, trying to hide how deeply interested he was.

“None that would be helpful, either in wording or length of content. Well here anyways, I have an extensive collection concerning the paranormal from alchemy to cryptozoology to parapsychology. I’m trying to sort out contradictions, find truths and help deepen understanding…Would you like to help me?”  Requested Vivi, taking out a piece of paper and starting to write on it.

“You barely know me and this seems very important to you. Why would you trust me to help?” Inquired Lewis.

“Few people look up every book in a library about any topic, let alone one I am interested in. Even fewer are open to learn about a new subject when it doesn’t seem to fit their current theory.  So, my apartment at 7 pm on Friday? I need a few days to prepare the selection and probably some music.” Explained Vivi.

Lewis knew he was blushing; his cheeks and ears were hot. It had been awhile since he dated and none felt right, too shallow or the wrong reasons. The relationships usually dissolving after a few dates mutually or they left him for being too slow or not wanting to push Arthur to the side. Was this a date? It sounded like a study date. Yet the word apartment made him stop…How old was Vivi?

“You must still live at home, I’m 21 and just moved out a few months ago with my dog Mystery. How old are you?  I’d like to know I’m not asking a minor out so don’t lie.” Clarified Vivi at his expression.

Lewis got out his wallet and fumbled with the bifold as he pulled his license out. Vivi scrutinized it with all the care a cop would give a suspected DUI’s license.

“It’s April, so you’ve been 18 for a little over three months. Also…isn’t that the Pepper Paradiso address?” Inquired Vivi.

“Yes, I’m the eldest, Lewis Pepper, how do you know that from reading? I haven’t seen you-“began Lewis only to be interrupted as Vivi pulled him down by his ascot.

“I usually get carry out and often send Chloe to get it, even Duet if she is feeling generous. Even when I go myself its lunchtime, so you were probably at school…I’d recognize a tall drink of water like you, so you want to come over for a date? You, me, some cheap Chinese and a dog?”  Asked Vivi, a grin on her lips and a feisty look in her eyes.

“At least let me bring dessert and treats for your dog, Mystery, alright?” Requested Lewis, his expression a dumb grin, he’d never met a woman this driven.

“Deal.” Agreed Vivi and she let go of his ascot only to offer her hand.

Lewis shook it, and then thought for a moment.

“What’s your last name?” Inquired Lewis.

“Yukino and before you try to guess it’s Japanese.” Stated Vivi as she slipped him the paper, a number on it, he had proven himself.

She then walked away towards the back and Lewis looked at the Manga but he didn’t find anything interesting, he had all of the _Sailor Moon_ product he liked already,  before leaving. Well that wasn’t true, he hadn’t found anything to read but had found something much better, Vivi Yukino.

 

 


	5. Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change for the better as relationships begin and grow including romantic and platonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is teen and up for a reason, Vivi is handsy and Lewis loves it but he is a private kind of guy so he redirects in public.

It was 6:45 on Friday night, Lewis was early, too early but he couldn’t wait at home any longer. Now he was waiting in his purple SUV, it was old and the brand badges had fallen off long ago but with Arthur on the case it ran like new. Lewis wouldn’t have it any other way, his sisters deserved a safe vehicle even if it wasn’t the best. On the seat next to him was a container with a lovely Tiramisu, Lewis wanted something more special then cake. His father had helped him but really just with timing to avoid ruining the delicate ingredients. In a bag next to it was a cookie sheet worth of homemade peanut butter dog treats. Lewis liked dogs and cats but had never had either due to his living situation, either too poor or it was too risky with the fur at the restaurant.

The last few days had been better, no fires and the cries at night more subdued, more like groans again. Whether it was his relief that he wasn’t a demon or his upcoming date with Vivi he couldn’t be sure. What Lewis could be sure of was his headache lessened and homework was getting easier. Maybe he could get his straight A record back before graduation. In his hands was his phone, he was counting down the minutes, contemplating calling Vivi to see if she’d let him in sooner. Deep in thought he didn’t notice the small shadow approaching, only glancing the energetic aura from the corner of his eyes moments before there was a loud knock on his window which made him yell and drop his phone. He immediately went for it and knocked his head on the steering wheel. Recoiling Lewis rubbed his forehead and heard laughter barely contained, it reminded him of Cayenne. He looked at his window and saw Vivi, a hand over her mouth at his shocked expression.

“Holy shit, I’m so sorry, well about you hitting your head…You’ve been out here since 6:30 and I figured I’d come see why you were stalling. Then I saw you on your phone and it was too tempting.” Explained Vivi.

Lewis didn’t say anything for a moment as he processed the mixture of emotions on her face as well as her aura.  He had read his family and Arthur, he always did it no more than two at a time or he’d get dizzy. He was able to recognize them and starting to figure out the color’s meanings in others. Her aura was strong, full of energy both raw and optimistic, a creativity paired with intelligence and so open…he had never seen one so beautiful. Vivi’s laughter being freed as she saw the growing smile on his face.

“I didn’t want to come off as too pushy, apparently that isn’t an issue.” Chuckled Lewis before he motioned her to back up as he opened the car door.

“These are for your dog, I’ll take in our dessert.” Explained Lewis as he gave Vivi the bag of treats.

Vivi looked into the bag, her eyes intent as she scanned them, there was no label, they weren’t exactly uniform…They were handmade.

“You made these?” Said Vivi, more a statement then a question.

Lewis rubbed the back of his head as he looked away.

“Yes, I make treats for one customer’s service dog and on Halloween. They’re peanut butter, the safe kind with sugar. I hope Mystery doesn’t have allergies…” Anwsered Lewis.

“That’s thoughtful and no he doesn’t. He just wears glasses.  Let’s get inside so we can get started.” Responded Vivi, beaming up at him.

Lewis fetched the Tiramisu and locked his car before following Vivi into the apartment. She was on the third floor near the stairs. Before they entered the apartment, Lewis shivered, there was an energy in there, powerful like a raging fire and ancient like carved stone. As Vivi opened the door Lewis wasn’t sure what to expect, a medium black and white dog with red highlights and little yellow glasses was not it. Nor did he expect that energy to flare as the dog looked at him, a low growl coming from a muzzle just starting to bare teeth. Lewis looked at the dog’s aura and felt like he was staring at a dentist’s lamp. It was stronger then any human and more complex then any animal he had seen before. There were more colors then most people but more stable then children.  Then there was the fact the energy wasn’t a fuzzy outline of the small dog but something much bigger with multiple lashing tails. Lewis blinked away the tears in his eyes and found the dog still looking at him…how could a dog look smug? How could he think of it as a dog? It was sentient and clearly not in its true form. Part of Lewis screamed he back away as the dog approached him, ears forward and stubby tail up as growls still rumbled from its chest.

“Bad Mystery! This is my guest, Lewis, behave yourself because he even brought you treats.” Scolded Vivi before handing Lewis one of the treats.

“Give it to him when he stops, it’s best he associates good things with you from the beginning.” Instructed Vivi.

Lewis nodded, he’d heard that before when visiting people with grumpy or shy dogs. Slowly he bent down on his knees and held the treat out. He felt more like he was trying to make a good impression with a protective family member then an animal companion. Mystery eyed the treat, he could smell that it resembled more a peanut butter cookie made safe for dogs then bland dog food. His eyes looked up into Lewis’s eyes, he could see his aura and it was a sad sight. It was kind, calm, protective and scared, had been for a long time to the point it was making the young man suffer. It was also much more powerful than a normal human and from how the young man was acting he’d seen his as well …Mystery would have to keep an eye on this “Lewis”, even if he had no bad intentions, which was to be seen, he still might harm Vivi by accident. So, Mystery took the dog treat and chewed it slowly, it was indeed much better then any baked dog treat, soft and chewy instead of crunchy, he had in his 4 years as a dog by Vivi’s side.

Now that there wasn’t any immediate danger of Mystery attacking him, Lewis calmed down a bit and let Vivi lead him to the table. There where multiple books opened and more in a pile nearby. He realized they wouldn’t get through them all tonight, did Vivi expect more dates? It warmed him a little especially as he spied a large bookshelf with even more to the point it was filled completely. The décor was eclectic, antiques to new gadgets, some he recognized from his research but would find hard to name. There were jars and tastefully placed skulls, mostly animals, and candles. Overall spooky but upbeat, Vivi knew what she liked and it wasn’t turning her house into a sad Halloween store, most things had a purpose or were gifts. She looked over her shoulder at Lewis, pleased he seemed curious not scared as he tried to take everything in. So, she took him on a slight tour of the place, a single bedroom and a bathroom, the living area both the kitchen and entertaining area, the former against the far wall.

Soon they were at the table, reading books, talking over theories, Vivi with more knowledge and Lewis a relatively fresh perspective.  Lewis was an attentive student, asking questions on things he had never heard of or summaries of more complex concepts. After two hours they ordered food from the local Chinese restaurant, cheap with big portions. It was definitely a guilty pleasure for Lewis, he loved sweet and sour chicken but his parents worried it would keep his palette from refining. Vivi had gotten almond chicken and extra egg rolls and soup. Lewis was amused as she ate most of what she bought, even more then him despite being so much smaller. He concluded she had to have some metabolic condition and Lewis pushed his container to her so she could eat his extra rice to her delight. The fortune cookies were vague as always and the real dessert was what he had brought. Vivi had never heard of, let alone had, Tiramisu before. She was savoring it which Lewis could tell was rare as he had his half. There was no helping the blush on his face as Vivi praised his cooking, even when he admitted his dad’s help, it only made her voice she thought he’d someday be better. The date went to midnight and Lewis had to leave so not to wake his family, Saturday’s were their busiest day of the week, Friday a close second but his family made it clear they could handle it.

“I have to get going, got to be up early tomorrow to help my parents. Maybe we could meet up on Sunday night same time?” Inquired Lewis once he got a second to interject.

Vivi looked up at him with a confused expression before looking up at the clock on the wall, eyes widening in understanding.

“Sure, you came up with some out of the box perspectives. It was certainly refreshing. I’ll walk you out.” Offered Vivi and she took his hand.

Lewis let himself be pulled along and once outside the door he found himself stuck, Vivi hadn’t let go of his hand. He turned around to ask why only to feel lips brush his cheek and then the thump as Vivi landed. She looked pleased with herself and a grin grew with a vivid blush on Lewis’s face as he bent down. Lightly he gave Vivi a peck on her cheek as he squeezed her hand, earning him a giggle.

“You really are a gentle giant, aren’t you?” Teased Vivi as she released him.

“Perhaps, next time ask me to lean down, it’ll last longer.” Replied Lewis, trying to be smooth before leaving.

Over the next few months the two saw each other more, study dates becoming day dates. Ice cream parlors to walking in the park, or rather Lewis trying to keep up with Vivi as Mystery pulled her. The two beings were forming an unspoken truce as it became clear Vivi thought Mystery was just a smart dog. Lewis introduced Vivi to Arthur after a few weeks even before his family. Arthur was taken aback by her extrovert nature, thankful Lewis acted as a buffer when they first met at the local pizza joint where Arthur had Surf’s Up Surprise, which Vivi helped him finish. Lewis had a meat lover which Vivi ate almost half of. Arthur was impressed and the two talked about junk food. They also bonded over their closer tastes in music and that Vivi played guitar while Arthur could play keyboard guitar. Arthur didn’t like her taste in movies or games, horror in all senses of the genre, but Vivi helped by deconstructing some elements as exaggerated interpretations, rare or with no evidence. Those nights comforted Lewis to see them happy in silence, on her couch after wearing themselves out with video games. Vivi nearly on his lap as he cradled her and another arm over Arthur’s shoulders to shake him if he got too scared of the movie. The couple tried to tone down their growing displays of affection around Arthur. The latter never seemed to find a girl, or anyone,Lewis didn’t care as he’d made clear, that interested him. There was a bit of a prank war between Vivi and Arthur but when Lewis hit his head after the computer chair fell apart under him it was significantly toned down.

For Senior Prom Lewis invited Vivi and she was extremely happy having gone with friends to hers. He wore a black suit, button up white shirt and one of his nicer accosts, a light purple that caught the light so it glimmered tucked into his vest. The corsages were lavender roses with blue and magenta accents. Vivi was dressed beautifully, her hair teased into French braids, delicate silver jewelry with dark blue stones. Glasses where replaced with her rarely used contacts. Her halter dress made of subtly crinkled fabric was light blue and flowed with her every movement. She looked like an angel but her stance quickly made her seem more like a Greek goddess, Athena, to Lewis. During the ride in his SUV, freshly cleaned and waxed, the two couldn’t stop beaming at each other. Vivi quickly took off her heels to dance to the fast beats, both grooving near each other with Vivi hip checking Lewis a few times. Lewis could barely keep up and at times he was just leaning by the punch bowl, watching her as he talked to Arthur. Yet they never missed a slow song, Vivi putting back on her heels so Lewis didn’t have to bend down too far to dance with her. He was a gentleman like always while Vivi let her hands roam a little only for Lewis to pick her up and spin her around so she couldn’t continue. Afterwards Lewis drove Vivi to the restaurant, his parent’s ready despite it being so late to make the couple a wonderful meal privately  once Mrs. Pepper shooed the girls  upstairs. The place decked out to the nines and Mr. Pepper moving with all the grace and seriousness of a fancy waiter, as if the two were treasured customers. By the time Lewis was dropping Vivi off he knew he wasn’t just infatuated with her but feeling things he had never felt before…

Lewis was falling for hard for Vivi, anyone who saw them could tell. By the time he was graduating in early June they knew each other enough that Vivi was sitting with his parents. She cheered for Arthur but jumped out of her chair with a blow horn for Lewis which got her kicked out though she didn’t care at all. She joined Lewis, his family, Arthur and Lance for a night out at the local bar and grill, Lewis insisting his parents celebrate with them instead of for them.

Soon after Vivi invited Lewis to a traditional family dinner at her parent’s house. Her parents were welcoming and didn’t seem to be bothered by the fact he didn’t have real plans for college, perhaps culinary school, because neither did Vivi. Pepper Paradiso was popular and Lewis was steadily becoming a chef that would be worthy of working there even without a degree or formal training. Lewis was a recognized musician, he had won awards, both in school and private contests, for his singing and violin. Grandma Yukino was voicing her concerns her granddaughter was dating a welcome mat of a waiter  with dreams of being a musician. Most of it was lost as the old woman used Japanese, not because she wasn’t fluent in English but to talk freely without Lewis knowing. Lewis did notice the looks, the tone and how she kept looking at Mystery with both seeming to nod. So, the old woman probably knew Mystery wasn’t a dog and they communicated somehow. That was unnerving, did she know about him?

Lewis's powers were no longer acting up besides some groaning during the night and harmless movements of objects during the day, more like Lewis doing it subconsciously then random bursts. He had actually begun to use them like he had in his youth, to help those around him. Control came easier the more Lewis was with Vivi and Arthur, the happier he was, the more complete he was. Yet during his year with Vivi Lewis realized there might be a time he wouldn’t be able too keep control.

They had made out, from innocent to hot and heavy and tried other things but they hadn’t taken that big step yet. Lewis loved her and she loved him, they had talked about lifelong plans. He wanted a family, so did Vivi but they had a difference on numbers. Lewis wanted a large family, three or more, Vivi wanted no more than two. Either way Lewis sometimes found himself dreaming about kids running around a home in the suburbs with various shades of lavender hair and their mother’s sparking eyes. That was far in the future if at all, the two had a relationship to grow. They had to build a solid foundation before they seriously looked into children or marriage for that matter. However, they felt strongly for each other and with the proper precautions it held little risk, she would be his first and he her second…

It was roughly a month after their first anniversary when they decided to take that precious journey. They had gotten Chinese like that first night and Lewis had brought homemade apple pie with whip cream. Playful teasing about the topping turned into serious talking, making sure both wanted this and were ready. They had begun to passionately make out, kicking off their shoes and removing their shirts as Vivi lead him down the hall. After they got to the bedroom Vivi kicked the door close to keep an upset Mystery out before she sat on her bed. Lewis looked at her like she was the most beautiful woman on the planet in her skirt and powder blue bra. Yet then Lewis looked around, noting the various places where items rested, some fragile and others sharp or heavy…His confidence suddenly waned and he began to rub his hands. This was not lost on Vivi. She knew when he was nervous or overthinking things. Lewis wasn’t shy but he also wasn’t cocky, his level head more of an anchor for her then an obstacle to overcome. They had talked about this before but this was somewhat spur of the moment, had actually seeing the bed made him realize he wasn’t ready?

“Lewis, we don’t have to do this. I don’t want you to force yourself just to make me happy and I don’t need sex to be happy with you.” Assured Vivi with a soft smile.

Lewis suddenly stopped with his hands and looked at her like he’d been struck.

“Vivi of course I want this! I love you and I know you’d never make me do anything we aren’t both comfortable with. I just…I need to tell you something.” Acknowledged Lewis.

Vivi was quiet, simply looking at him as she waited for him to continue, her expression full of love and concern.

“I’m worried…I’llmakeobjectsmovearoundtheroomwhilewehavesexandhurtyou.” Blurted Lewis, his voice fast and quiet, rubbing his neck and looking away.

“Lewis we both know I couldn’t understand that and I’m not going to let you drop it just because you said it out loud.” Stated Vivi as she patted the bed next to her.

Lewis made his way over and sat down. Vivi put her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek before whispering in his ear;

“Please tell me.”

There was no keeping anything from Vivi once she had a clue about it. So, Lewis took a deep breath and spilled his heart.

“I can move things with my mind, light fires, make electronics short out. I can see auras and track them, same with magic artifacts or beings…I sometimes have premonitions when at my most stable emotionally but rarely are they coherent…I was the poltergeist that terrified my family and sought information about in Tome Tomb all because I was trying to repress my powers. "I have much more control now but what if I lose my grip while in the heat of the moment? I have dropped items in the past, broken them and nearly hurt those I care about if startled. What if that happens when I realize they are working on items without my commands? I don’t want to hurt you when I’m trying to make love to you…” Lamented Lewis only to sputter as Vivi kissed the back of his neck and then nibbled his ear.

“Lewis do you really think that will stop me? Also, did you really think I hadn’t figured it out by now? From the first conversation we had, to the topics we began with to the “hunches” you get on investigations or the ways your eyes shine before you get them. I wanted so badly to ask, to push but I knew you’d be uncomfortable so I’ve been waiting for you to tell me. I love you and this only adds to how special you are.” Admitted Vivi.

Lewis gave a humorless chuckle, he had been stupid to think he could hide anything from her. He turned his head and kissed her cheek, a frown on his lips as cupped her other cheek in his large hand.

“You aren’t worried I’ll hurt us?” whispered Lewis. 

Vivi slide off of him and put her glasses on her nightstand before giving Lewis a suggestive expression.

“No, especially with you covering me, at first that is.” Purred Vivi and with that any doubt Lewis had faded…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Vivi's aura is special. 
> 
> Forgive me for my portrayal of asexuality when it comes to Arthur in my MSA fics. I didn't learn the concept myself until my early twenties via the internet nor understand it until a dear friend came out to me as ace. I am not ace but bi so I'm not writing from first hand experience.  
> I do feel that being Texas raised ( Arthur has a slight southern accent, I'm not writing a drawl) and correct information on asexuality not readily available Arthur is oblivious to the term. So he sadly thinks he is just broken and that it pushed in his face every time he sees Lewis and Vivi show physical affection.  
> He thankfully gets informed by Chapter 2 of Truth, a 5 Chapter interlude after this.


	6. Investigations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the first investigation Lewis kept pace with Vivi in her passions for the unknown, Arthur following despite his fears. They spent days living together on the road to and between investigations, the best of friends. Lewis was happy, able to be himself, his first friend still by his side and the woman he loved in his arms...

Lewis remembered his first case with Vivi shortly after graduation. The place was a hotel converted from an old mansion that had been a bed and breakfast from the fifties to sixties before it closed at the owner’s orders.  People were hearing footsteps, a child laughing and a deeper crying as well as hushed whispers. Others were seeing transparent people, mostly a child but occasionally a man who looked like the first hotel owner. Finally, there were reports of people feeling touches, not harmful, often on their legs, pushing or tugging in the rooms and hallways. Then there was the pulling at the stairs, backwards as if to keep people away from it, especially children. It was harmless now but it concerned the new owner, having bought it from the son of the previous hotel owner. So, she had placed an ad on a paranormal investigator website. Vivi had responded and they were promised a nice fee if they succeeded in doing anything to help including unlimited stays if they got rid of all activity.

As they entered Lewis could sense two presences, muddy and weak but there. From research they knew a young boy, the son of a maid, had fallen down the stairs after tripping over a rug, dying from a broken neck. The owner had been so upset he had closed down the hotel and lived in gloom until he died in the mansion and his eldest son took over the property until he grew old.

The couple set up as evening turned for the night, with a camera that could see infrared, various meters, baby monitors and a DVR flashlight for both. Lewis didn’t know how Vivi paid for everything, he had bought his own flashlight and smaller handheld devices and they weren’t cheap. He could only assume she accumulated them over the years. Lewis began to record as Vivi insisted he do it because she knew how to work the camera.

“Umm, this is Lewis and if anyone is here could you please let us know? We just want to help you and the visitors so if you could sp-“Began Lewis only to laugh as he caught Vivi’s expression.

She looked so focused on him but also like she was dying to speak; her tongue was stuck out while the rest of her expression was dead serious.

“Vivi you can’t look at me like that if I’m going to do this.” Chuckled Lewis.

“Like what Lew-Lew?” asked Vivi, a little miffed that Lewis was focusing on her she didn’t notice the blinking light indicating a pressure change.

Lewis just mirrored her expression at her before starting again despite her quiet giggles.

“Where were we…So please if you can speak please do so and we might be able to find a way to help you cross-Damn it Vivi stop looking at me like that!” Hooted Lewis, breaking into loud laughter as Vivi had her tongue out again.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Responded Vivi before blowing a raspberry at him only to break into laughter herself as Lewis returned the gesture.

“How can I be serious now?” Laughed Lewis only to notice the sudden chill as he saw one of the faded auras behind Vivi, small and like a child in its flickering colors.

Vivi noticed his shocked expression and checked the equipment, everything was indicating a presence. She then felt a light push on her legs before it sounded like a child blowing a raspberry. The couple looked at each other, well they found the kid and Lewis saw a larger aura by the door. This one was an adult and carrying a great burden.

“What guilt are you carrying?” said Lewis, barely loud enough to be recorded.

There was a whisper, so faint as if the speaker was admitting something shameful:

_“He died.”_

“You were the owner, his parents should have-“ Began Vivi only to cringe as an ungodly wail of despair and frustration ripped through the air with a strange echo that simply said:

“ _Mine.”_

“You aren’t listed as his father.” Uttered Lewis only for a more heart wrenching sob to sound.

“ _Maid, affair, bastard._ ” Lamented the Spirit as if straining to be heard.

“Does he know? Are you keeping him here?” Asked Vivi, her tone even but struggling to be composed.

 _“YES!”_ cried the voice, faint but strong with emotion.

“Why?! He deserves to move on. You can’t hold onto him to make him stay here because you’re feeling guilty.” Scolded Vivi only to soften at Lewis’s gaze.

“What she means is your son is seen and heard playing, he was just doing so with us. He knows it was an accident and probably only stayed because you were mourning him then didn’t want to leave you alone when you died. You need to forgive yourself, he already has, for both your sakes.” Soothed Lewis.

There was sounds like whispers but too far away to know what was being said. Lewis could see both auras were next to each other and he saw the larger one’s colors were fluctuating rapidly, calming…

“Let go.” Whispered Lewis, taken aback as an old man dressed in a fifties suit appeared.

The appearance going from withered to youthful as he grabbed the hand of a similar young boy who was smiling up at him. The boy tugged on the man’s arm and motioned upwards. A smile came to the man’s face as he held up his finger to signal a minute. Then eyes with black sclera and glowing navy irises looked up into Lewis’s purple, they were soft and tired yet held deep concern.

“ _Thank you and remember your words.”_

Then the two ghosts walked towards the window, fading away until they were gone. There was silence as the meters returned to normal. The air suddenly felt less heavy, not noticed until it was gone. Lewis was shivering slightly, he’d just seen the dead and he’d talked to them…

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” screamed Vivi.

Lewis looked down at her in shock only to see her setting the camera down before tackling him to the ground. His DVR flashlight flying out of his hand and he knew it was broken from the crunch it made.

“Vivi, you might have just gotten rid of our proof!” Exclaimed Lewis as he struggled under her.

“Lewis this isn’t really about proof but experiences, for us and them.” Explained Vivi and he nodded with a small smile, it was about exploring the unknown.

That was the first time Lewis’s powers helped in an investigation but far from the last. He often searched for auras to know if the place had spirits and also which room to find them. Also, Lewis could tell if the activity could be ghosts, entities or the lashing of portals. It helped him to know if their words were getting through and what motivations the beings might have. Sometimes Lewis might grab things out of reach, pictures, ropes, objects the deceased owned. All the while Lewis hid how he knew, just saying he had hunches based on the info given or how he would act in the same position. Arthur didn’t question him, he had an idea and the sooner they found the phenomena the sooner it was over. Vivi was more questioning as they dealt with more than spirits, from entities to portals opened by foolish people that required rituals to close, until Lewis confirmed his powers that one pleasing night.

Now, after almost two years the gang was sitting around a campfire, Arthur’s phone set up in a speaker system to let loose upbeat music. There were two tents set up nearby, one for Arthur and Mystery, another for Lewis and Vivi though they could just end up together under the stars. They had arrived late in the day as Lewis’s family wouldn’t let him get away on his 21st birthday without a party which had carried on to here. Lewis hadn’t had a drop of alcohol until everything was set up for camping. Even then Vivi served him only two fuzzy navels, it was smooth and strong as it was Lewis’s first drink, always afraid of what his powers would do if he let his mind be altered. Arthur made sure Lewis was eating pretzels which encouraged him to drink water, remembering his own first time with Lance. His Uncle hadn’t meant any harm but still Arthur had woken with one hell of a hangover afterwards. Vivi made sure Lewis didn’t gulp the tangy drinks that hid the taste of alcohol well. She and Arthur were having wine coolers from a six pack, one of which Lewis snagged after his fuzzy navels. His friends then cut him off when he started to laugh at weak jokes and was seemingly boneless with his movements.

 As expected, various small items were floating, bopping to the beat of the music. Besides the initial shock from Arthur as Lewis hadn’t hinted he would do it there was no real concern. In fact, it was entertaining as the movements changed from song to song. Lewis talked of his dreams, to be a full chef at his parent’s restaurant instead of the head waiter, maybe go to culinary school. In the meantime, he wanted to start bringing live music to Pepper Paradiso, classic, jazz, tasteful modern including country. Yet Lewis’s true desire was to establish himself and have a family with Vivi. Recently he had rented an apartment with Vivi, both were on the lease, both their fathers as emergency contacts. It was going well, he and Vivi fitting well in their routines and habits with only a few fights in the beginning and occasional arguments now. Even Mystery was behaving, having grown used to the idea Lewis wasn’t leaving, not without good reason and trying his hardest to not harm Vivi. The two were even bonding, Lewis being able to sit with the dog on the couch, stroking the tri-colored fur, both happy. The household wasn’t struggling but Lewis was finding it hard to save up for a good wedding ring quickly, he wanted to have it in hand before his third anniversary with Vivi.

Arthur had offered money when Lewis told him of his plans, first as a gift then a loan when Lewis refused to take it. Lewis stating he wouldn’t risk money ruining their friendship and Vivi would understand the wait. It wasn’t like Arthur was hurting for money, he still lived with Lance, it was just more convenient that way in terms of schedule and carpooling. The mechanic was doing well at his uncle’s shop, basically second in command. Allowed to take on jobs and do them by himself within Lance’s guidelines for acceptance. Extensive or hard to estimate jobs were handled by Lance, he trusted Arthur with any job in application but not to stand up to hard customers. Lance didn’t understand robotics, it worked with metal and tools so he approved and was secretly proud his nephew for pushing past his own field. In fact, Arthur had surprised Lance by making wheels for a hamster Lance had mistaken for a mouse, the young man had stopped him, pointing out the colors, size and lack of tail…and hind legs. The little creature, dubbed Galahad, was feisty, protective and shockingly helpful in the shop, more then any guard dog. Arthur found solace in the hamster’s company, he loved Vivi and Lewis as much as a friend could but he sometimes felt like a third wheel especially since he really couldn’t find a woman or even a man, he was interested in. It was like he didn’t feel like he wanted more then companionship and cuddling, maybe kisses but light ones, just to know he was loved. He wasn’t slightly envious of Lewis or Vivi but the fact they could love so completely when he couldn’t, when he was so broken he couldn’t even try…Though Arthur would never admit this, to them or Lance, even being vague with Galahad.

The group was moving on with their lives, not away from each other, they met weekly, sometimes bi-weekly to enjoy themselves and each other like always. No, they were leaving behind the days where they could just drop everything for a case or easily set aside a few days to investigate. It was bittersweet, their passions, cases and days of travel, becoming a rare hobby but it meant their lives where becoming fully theirs as they became more independent of their families. All this was expressed over that campfire and Lewis spoke what they all were thinking.

“We should take one last serious case, one that takes time so we can have closure for this part of our lives and plan our future as amigos.” Stated Lewis, his accent noticeable as he found his words slightly slurred, a laugh escaping him at how weird his voice sounded.

“Yeah, that sounds good, I can get a few days with proper notice.  Also, glad we cut you off Lewis.” Supposed Arthur, he knew his friends liked investigating, he liked spending time with them but he’d be happy for the strangest thing he saw was Lewis drunk.

Vivi looked down at the fire, eyebrows knitted in thought. Her boyfriend was right, it was getting harder to get days off at Tome Tomb after being promoted to Assistant Manager.

“Well there is this cave not far from here, not too big so no chance of getting lost or taking more than a day to fully scout.” Revealed Vivi.

“What’s the story about it?” Asked Lewis, he never wanted to walk into something blind or too risky though the alcohol made him more interested then concerned.

“Unnatural green fog surrounds and runs through it. The caverns have a weird luminosity but no crystals. Its said growls and howls can be heard, especially on nights the boundary is weaker. Finally, people report getting sick inside, nausea, dizziness, and occasional black outs. The latter are experienced in lone travelers, those in groups describe strange behavior, mutterings and snapping at others…” Summarized Vivi.

Arthur’s eyes were wide and his frame trembling.

“Could we maybe do something else? I don’t like the idea of anything that can directly affect our health.” Whined Arthur.

“It’s probably just a portal some idiots made in some hard to see area of the cave. We just have to break the lines, do a cleansing ritual and that’s it.” Assured Lewis though something nagged at him.

“We’ve faced similar situations before Arthur and it will help any poor souls who get lost in a storm or otherwise need a temporary shelter.” Soothed Vivi.

“Always in buildings where we know the layout. “Pointed out Arthur.

“Arthur nothing bad will happen, I promise.” Guaranteed Lewis as he wrapped an arm around his friend’s shoulders, his limb heavy  as he leaned on his shorter, leaner friend.

Arthur looked up at Lewis, he had known him just a couple years short of a decade. They always had each other’s back. He helped Lewis with math, science, electronics and cars. Lewis was always keeping him safe, at school, new places and on all their cases. Also, his best friend would continuously make sure he cared for himself when he felt no one else did expect Lance, who he felt like a burden on sometimes.

“I trust you Big Guy.” Admitted Arthur only to squeak as Lewis pulled him close into a one-armed hug, both nearly falling off the log.

“Good, I love you mi hermano. “Stated Lewis, Arthur was as much his family as the Peppers and he often expressed it.

“Love you too Lewis.” Acknowledged Arthur, the big teddy bear of a man the sibling he never had.

Vivi smiled at her boys, one her lover and the other practically her brother, they would always have each other and she would make sure if that. Soon she led Lewis to their tent, the tall man swaying on his feet, trying not to trip over them as he giggled seeing where they were going. Arthur just sighed, putting out the fire with water and then dirt before retiring to his tent, wondering why he wasn’t like everyone else no matter how much he tried.

Mystery looked back at the couple’s tent, ears pinned back in worry. A portal was a gateway and from the sound of it something had crossed, whether it was a trickster or truly malevolent remained to see. Yet Mystery couldn’t plead his case, none of them knew exactly what he was, a kitsune with seven tails though not from lack of experience but injury. Lewis knew Mystery wasn’t a dog but all the young man revealed was he knew that Mystery was an ancient and powerful spirit at Vivi’s side. Lewis expressed gratitude having help protecting Vivi from her passions. So, Mystery retired to Arthur’s tent, a whine caught in his throat and his brows furrowed.

Lewis fell asleep after some time, his control loose, items floating slightly outside but barely. From outside he was peaceful but inside his mind images and emotions spun with sounds. Green that was sickly and oppressive, overlaying Arthur’s face, terrified and strange. A distorted manic laughter that turned into a despairing cry as Vivi screamed. A snarl, a large, elegant canine in a blur of white marked with black and streaked red leaping then a wet tearing followed by Arthur’s scream. Then finally a jawless skull, terrifying with how it moved to express despair to hatred as it burned in flame too much like his own, sockets filled with that familiar glow.

He woke up, sitting up and a scream was on his lips but no sound came out, his chest painful. There was clanging as the objects outside were violently thrown to the ground, his eyes glowing wildly with his power. A hand went for his locket, a golden heart on a braided chain, floating in front of him. Inside was a picture of him and Vivi, given to him by her just earlier this day, or was it yesterday? Either way it was already precious, behind the picture a lock of hair from each, twisted into a braid, holding each other. Clutching it Lewis steadied his breathing, counting his pulse that seemed too loud in his ears. Lewis didn’t often have premonitions and usually he didn’t recognize them as one until after they came true or where about too. That could be days or weeks from now, he could never tell. He’d also never been drunk, was his altered mind affecting the vision, taking tidbits from their conversation or was he actually being warned about the cave? Lewis couldn’t be sure, it might not even come to pass, he prayed it wouldn’t happen. His eyes fell upon the beautiful woman at his side, she was his lover, his drive and his world. There was almost nothing Lewis wouldn’t do for her and even if this didn’t work a part of him would always love her. A smile worked its way onto his face, Vivi might be rash but she was intelligent and knew how to handle herself, they hadn’t encountered anything she couldn’t. So, Lewis laid back down and pulled Vivi to his chest, feeling her heartbeat under his hand as he nuzzled into her hair. She had stolen his shirt, like she always did after and also the blankets. With a final tug to pull the blanket over both of them Lewis went back to sleep, lulled by her breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't give a date for Lewis's "Birthday", just know it's in December. I make it vague to help with timelines down the road, partly due to MSA coming out in 2014 and because trying to keep track of days while writing is hard.
> 
> I know I'm an ass for having Lewis and Vivi so far in thier relationship, living together for a time, Lewis saving for and looking at rings hoping to get one before April. I swear they have a happy ending but I'm going to make everyone suffer for it first.


	7. Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's best to listen to your instincts, especially if they align with your friend's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the canon timeline now so buckle up because you're about to be on the edge of your seat on the angst train but don't lean too far or you'll end up like Lewis! *Author is taken offscreen and shot*

It was roughly three weeks before the group headed out, each having gotten a week from their jobs. Vivi had been unable to uncover much more about the cave, it seemed it had always been strange though it wasn’t in any local tribe legends so perhaps just the last century or so. However, the activity had picked up roughly ten years ago and Lewis couldn’t help but think that was how long he had been in Tempo, psychics could sense the supernatural but that worked both ways. Lewis had never worried about it before, he was definitely on the upper side of psychic power and Mystery was actually starting to care about him, sometimes feeding his powers a little with difficult cases. Though Lewis knew he wasn’t much compared to the canine, that was all he could say about Mystery, powerful and at least related to dogs.

Lewis drove there with Vivi beside him and Mystery on her other side. Arthur seemed distant and Lewis worried his friend feared he’d be left behind as a third wheel after this. Though the reason he was driving Arthur’s van was the blond voiced he was nauseous and hadn’t had much to eat that day. Lewis could relate, he didn’t have a good feeling about the cave either but he had to put on a good front for Arthur or he wouldn’t step inside. The opening of the cave didn’t help, flocked by bramble bushes and a warning sign. Jagged stones looked like a fanged mouth with two strange openings, like eyes, green fog trickling out like smoke. Lewis could sense something in there, old but weak…no thin as if it was spread too far. So, it read like a portal but felt more… direct. Repressing a shiver, Lewis turned around to face Arthur as Vivi was getting a torch ready because this was just recon tonight.

“Lewis, I don’t like this, the place looks like a fucking skull for Christ’s sake!” Pleaded Arthur.

“Vivi is already outside, you want to try to stop her-“Began Lewis.

“Can you really tell me you don’t sense anything?! Even I am getting the creeps.” Snapped Arthur.

Lewis was silent for a moment, picking his words carefully.

“We already know something is in there, I wouldn’t let us waste our final investigation if there wasn’t...I’ll keep you safe and then you won’t have to worry about strange caves or haunted houses ever again.” Assured Lewis.

“You mean that?” Questioned Arthur as his eyes moved to look at the cave entrance.

“I pro-“

“Come on out you slow pokes! We only have two nights!” called Vivi.

Lewis shrugged and gave a shy smile before leaving the van. Reluctantly Arthur followed his best friend as they made their way to Vivi, practically vibrating as she waited for them.

“I’ll take the DVR flashlight just in case but the cave is supposed to be well lit by whatever is in there. Lewis you take the torch, you’ll probably notice more and you can use your pyrokinesis to keep it from burning you.”  Instructed Vivi.

“Sure thing.” Said Lewis as he took the torch, he then leaned down and kissed Vivi’s cheek.

“ I love you my corazón, please be careful.” Expressed Lewis before Vivi kissed his cheek back.

“ Love you too Lew-Lew, I usually am but you’ll be there if I’m not.” Replied Vivi which earned a huff from Lewis before he gave her a squeeze.

Arthur watched them, they always did this before entering a place they were investigating. It warmed his heart to see but made his stomach clench because it just confirmed his fears their cases were dangerous. They entered the cave, a shudder running through Lewis as he forced his smile.

Mystery’s growl not missed by Lewis but a being like Mystery would know more than him, right? The dog would stop them, at least Vivi if anything truly dangerous was in here. Yet the way Mystery glared around them took the smile from Lewis’s face. It really was bright in the cave, the surroundings visible while it was night outside. They reached a bifurcation after a half hour. Lewis looked at the left, the presence was stronger but still hard to get a real read on so he’d have to go there to figure it out. Arthur was clinging to him, Vivi might be more intimidating but Lewis was larger and less awkward to climb on.

“We’ll take the left, you go with Mystery to the right. Meet here in an hour or you find another spilt, no one is getting lost.” Stated Lewis.

There were murmurs of agreement, Lewis could track them but ambient magic and solid stone would make it very hard. Possible echoes wouldn’t help with locating each other. Lewis led the way for Arthur, he could sense the presence getting stronger as the path went upwards to end at a cliff. There were stalactites from the ceiling, shadows dancing across them from below where large stalagmites were present, covering the area below and clearer ground off to the right side. The walls over there were probably where they needed to go and he spied a nearby opening, Vivi would find any markings first. Mystery would keep her safe if they were beyond her ability. Behind him Lewis could swear he heard Arthur’s teeth chattering.

“Well we can’t go forward and there aren’t any markings here…So can we go back?” Suggested Arthur, it felt like the air was heavy and thick, pressing on him and making it hard to breathe.

“Let me just look, the fog is thicker here and I think I can spy a light down there. Might be where we need to disrupt the lines, maybe I can spot it.” Replied Lewis as he leaned forward, his feet spread as he looked over the ledge, his powers like another support to keep them planted.

Arthur was feeling sick and wrong, oh so wrong as the green fog seemed to gather around him. He rubbed his left arm, a nervous habit usually but it was stinging. Probably the small cut in his palm acting up in the moist air. Yet the feeling kept going up, burning as he removed his right hand as the left fingers jerked, then his wrist. The pain was still going ,getting worse, past his shoulder.Then he could feel hatred and malicious glee, not his own as whispers entered his mind. Arthur wanted to vomit as dark thoughts whirled in his skull, ones he never had even when bullied. He tried to bend over to heave but nothing moved.

“Lew-Lewis something is wrong-“ Spit out Arthur, terrified not just at his inability to move but the thoughts the thing spoke to him about Lewis, the things it was urging him to do to Lewis.

Then to Arthur’s horror he started to move from the cave entrance to the cliff, his left arm raising. The burn was starting to crawl across his face and his left eye suddenly clouded over as if seeing though a stained window of peridot…

Lewis felt something deeply wrong and then he heard Arthur. He turned around, Arthur’s aura was wrong but Lewis didn’t know how, having never seen someone homicidal let alone possessed. Arthur’s face was twisted into a sick half smile, and…was he turning green?

“Arthur wha-“began Lewis only for Arthur to rush forward, his left leading the way before the  hand collided with his chest moments before Lewis could think of just pushing back Arthur with his powers so they could figure this out.

The hit itself hurt as it threw Lewis further then he though Arthur capable of and over the cliff edge. Lewis cried out, his eyes ablaze with his power as he saw his best friend, his brother in all but blood above him. Still that half smile was on Arthur’s face as hysteric laughter turned into a scream. Something was wrong, very wrong with Arthur but there was no time or coherent thought as Lewis began to panic. He couldn’t right himself, to see the ground so he could try to slow his fall or move to avoid the spikes. Lewis's powers lashed out, trying to grab anything they could to stop his fall or cushion it causing structural damage to the cave. Then he felt his power suddenly directed in three directions, one of which was him only adding to the confusion. His last thought as he heard Vivi scream was:

“Keep her safe.”

Then Lewis hit the stalagmites, his body impaled to the point his brain couldn’t even process it before he was dead.…

 


	8. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perceptions and wrongful convictions can be made when you don't have all the pieces, both in terms of information and your being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter has some graphic gore. Lewis is missing a neck and lower jaw in his full ghost appearance for a reason.

There was darkness where three doors glowed, each with a different color, red, orange and yellow. Before Lewis could pick a door, they were gone so quick he wondered if they had ever been there as the darkness became a tunnel. The light at the end was shrouded in green and with no other choice Lewis walked forward. The atmosphere getting colder and heavier until the green became the interior of the cave, the ceiling actually. Lewis was laying on his back, and he wasn’t lying flat, if anything his back was arched strangely. There was confusion, then pain, so much stabbing pain from everywhere but especially his chest and neck. In desperation Lewis pulled himself up and onto his hands and knees to scramble away, the pain fading into nothingness as he got past the stalagmites around him. Lewis tried to take a breath of relief only for it to stick in his mouth. His thoughts were fuzzy but the primal urge to know what had hurt him made Lewis look over his shoulder.

There was his body, skewed and lacerated by multiple spikes. Lewis didn’t have to check to know he couldn’t return. The stalagmite through his chest would have destroyed his heart and left lung. The second largest blow had reduced his upper neck and lower face into a gory mess, effectively decapitating him besides some flesh on the sides. Lewis felt rising horror as he noticed not a single part had been spared, either impaled, cut or bloodstained. Lewis couldn’t stop staring as he turned and scooted back. Tears filled Lewis’s eyes in terror and despair, he was dead and his body would bring no closure. Lewis went to cover his mouth to stifle the coming scream only for his hand to find nothing but strings of gore as wet gurgling came from him and an inhuman wail.

Lewis backed away from his body in horror until he met the cave wall, he was trapped on this earth as a brutally graphic ghost. Arms clenched around his middle, frantic to feel anything relatively intact as sobs wracked his frame coming out as burbling. Tears with a pink translucent glow dripped from his eyes, disappearing before they hit the ground which shuddered around him as debris floated. Lewis probably would have stayed like that, his mind tearing itself and the cave apart if he hadn’t noticed the energy reflected on a shiny surface in the dark. Lewis crawled to it, desperate for any distraction, trying to ignore his body nearby. It was the gold of his locket, the chain destroyed with his neck. Lewis reached for it and to his amazement he could grasp it. With his thumb, becoming more opaque and solid, Lewis rubbed off the blood. Then he brought it close, clasping it to his chest, remembering Vivi, how pleased she had been to give him the love token and that he gladly put on the jewelry. Lewis stood up and turned to leave, forget anything else on his body, he didn’t want or need it, he had this piece of Vivi. She would be able to help him cross, the locket would prove who he was without being seen.

“Then she can have it.” Uttered Lewis only to jerk to a halt, his voice was horribly distorted with an echo, almost demonic.

At that Lewis let loose a heart wrenching cry, he could never see or speak to anyone again like this. Even if he could bring himself to it would just bring sorrow for his state; dead, savaged and restless. His only hope was if strangers helped him realize why he couldn’t cross and how to get closure. Like he, Vivi, Mystery and Arthur had done many times. Yet what were the chances of anyone psychic enough to randomly discover him? Lewis had never met anyone like himself and there would be few so comfortable enough to use them. Heck even Arthur was jumpy around-He grabbed his head as it felt like it was splitting with a scream. The events before his death a rush in his skull, fast and shattered, something was wrong, something was missing but it was Arthur’s arm that pushed him, his face looking down at him. His best friend had killed him and enjoyed it. Pain and horror from the betrayal hit him like a train then rage consumed him, making his fists shake.

“Let’s see what that traitor thinks of his handiwork.” Snarled Lewis as he looked down at himself…but Vivi could be with Arthur…anything would be better than looking like this.

Lewis was suddenly jarred as a force gripped him. There was ripping in Lewis’s ears and his eyes flared in alarm as he saw ribbons of flesh in his sight that soon faded away. His hands went to the remains of his face and Lewis clawed at it in desperation as the locket fell to the ground as he landed on his knees. He needed to keep what of himself was left but it was no use as Lewis soon felt hard and smooth bone. Distorted and bellowing cries ripped from Lewis in horrifying realization as he went down, the base of his neck now emptied into a hole. Then his fingers twitched and Lewis forced his hands away from his face to look at them. His curled fingers were darkening, cracks of black trailing from his fingertips and up. There were pressures as boney plates covered the top of his fingers and his lower arms. He could feel a similar process on his feet and legs. Then there was more pressure as six extra ribs encased his torso, three on each side and outside of his clothes. Meanwhile the bloody holes in his body filled expect the one through his heart. Light-headed Lewis heard the crackle of flames as wisps of fire curled over his skull.

Then the changes stopped and Lewis was slumped over, barely keeping himself from faceplanting. His sockets landed on the fallen locket and he took it in his grasp. It was warm and pulsing, growing in size until it filled his entire palm. With a press of his thumb Lewis opened the locket, there was a picture of him, an alive and intact him, embracing a laughing Vivi. He’d never be able to make her laugh again or ask her to marry him so he could give her a lovely wedding, him in a handsome suit and her a beautiful white dress. The closest he could imagine was Vivi in that blue dress and him in his suit at prom. It was the only suit he had, probably the one they would bury his body in. His skull floated up in surprise as his clothes darkened and warped into that very suit though it had a purple glow and the pants connected to his shoes. There was still the hole in his chest and Lewis looked down at the beating locket which gave him an idea. Closing it Lewis slowly moved the pendant up only for something to latch on and pull it from his hand, holding it there. The hole behind it closed up and Lewis could feel a rush of energy, more stable in form and mind. He walked over to one of the many puddles in this moist cave. 

Lewis recoiled at what he saw, his skull going past his shoulders, a skeletal being in a suit.  He looked like something from a haunted mansion movie but he had no mansion, no home, not even a grave to haunt. Black hands in front of him and side-eyeing the puddle, this was indeed him. The skull was strange, he knew humans had more teeth and they didn’t extend so low. An effort at a chin perhaps?  The complete removal of his neck was probably for the best, the hollow, which took his entire torso was strange though. He mused about putting a picnic inside it or smuggling treats into a theater, silly thoughts turned sad, he couldn’t eat or taste anymore, no mouth… After a few minutes of turning a bit and trying to get the right perspectives Lewis had seen most of himself. He could still feel his muscles through his clothes. Besides his neck and jaw nothing else was missing. The plates were strange and a movement of his toes confirmed them to be the same as did feeling his lower leg through his pants. Lewis didn’t look like himself but he preferred spooky and clean cut to horrifying and messy.

 Despite this there would be no going back to Pepper Paradiso, they didn’t need to know he wasn’t resting. He did need to see Vivi, she would be more understanding and could help him cross while knowing she was okay. Yet was she really okay? His death aside she would still be around Arthur. Arthur who had killed him suddenly, his only warning “Lewis something is wrong”. What had been so wrong between them that Arthur murdered him in cold blood? Vivi might be clueless and that left her defenseless if Arthur decided he wanted her gone too, he hadn’t seemed stable. However, it more likely Vivi would suspect and she might confront him… Arthur was dangerous and it wasn’t like Lewis could go to the police, he was a ghost. They might not even find his body or rule his death a homicide if they did.  Lewis would have to do it all himself as jury, judge and possible executioner. His options haunting his former friend into confessing or killing Arthur. Lewis didn’t want it to come to the latter but he would if he must. He was solid after all and Lewis could feel the power in him, from physical to his innate physic. The latter so amplified they were nearly tangible as they manifested as small irises in his large sockets and a glowing pompadour.

Suddenly there was fuchsia, it blurred around him, dividing into three things shaped like a child’s drawing of a ghost. Though the little point extending from the top was odd. His sockets narrowed slightly in a squint as he examined the nearest and largest being. It looked at him with yellow eyes, a matching heart in the middle of his chest. The expression on it’s face was of wonder then joy as it chirped. Then it reached out it’s fingerless arm and bopped the middle of his skull just like Belle would his nose with a small “boop”. Lewis’s skull floated back as he recoiled from the thought of his eldest little sister. The second largest being floated forward, little mouth splitting into jagged jaws pulled down into a frown. Then it slapped the back of the first’s head with a clawed hand which brought an alarmed beep from the first. The smallest then began to shake as it put the little nubs over its eye giving distressed squeaks. Lewis shot up to his full height, this would not do. The second immediately returned to normal with large eyes directed up at him. Bending down with a slight glare Lewis firmly took the offending hand and motioned to the first.

“We don’t hit our family.” Instructed Lewis and the second nodded, looking apologetic with a low chirp as Lewis let go.

Then Lewis turned to the first, his sockets softer as he saw it was holding the nub it had touched him with.

“You didn’t hurt or offend me, just startled me.” Assured Lewis, earning a happy chime as he patted its head.

Finally, he turned to the third who was still upset only to let out a soft chirp as Lewis placed it on his shoulder where it nuzzled him. It was odd, no fur, and more like warm mist the farther from the head but nice. Lewis’s eyes looked over the three little beings, they needed names. He didn’t dare use his sister’s names or even allude to them despite the similarities. He also didn’t want to name them 1,2,3 or a version of…Pointing to the first he began.

“Dulce for your sweet welcome.” Stated Lewis which earned him happy whistles.

Then he pointed to the second:

“Negrita for your attitude.” Bringing forth a noise like large cymbals.

“Lindo for your little charms.” Finished Lewis which made the one on his shoulder ring like little bells.

The names were simple, Sweet, Bold and Cute in his native tongue but they fit. They would be his little companions, their child like ways would distract him and he would protect them. Beneath the surface he knew they were just an extension of himself rather his power just like the spontaneous happenings when he was alive. Yet Lewis refused to think of them as without minds. Their personalities would keep growing, defining themselves to the point he could recognize them by their tunes and movements. In fact, their musical natures, speaking in sounds and flowing movements with pulsing heart markings earned them the overall name of “Deadbeats”.

It took only hours before Lewis left the cave with the three deadbeats. There was nothing for them there and it felt wrong, they had nowhere but anywhere would be better. The moment Lewis was able to get through the cave opening was confusing but relieving for Lewis had never heard of paranormal phenomena being able to freely and easily change location without latching onto or losing something. Lewis could not stay with his horrifying remains to watch them rot or be discovered, he wasn’t sure which would be worse. Lewis feared how either would affect his sanity. He been learning about how his powers had branched in death, only more had appeared. Including making constructs as Lewis found the second night after his death when it rained and he made a tent for the four of them.

He couldn’t get sick but the drops bouncing off him and into his hollowness, acting like a drum and bucket at once, made him snippy. Lewis didn’t like being intangible, it reminded him too much of how he was cut from the living world. So, he had settled at the base of a tree, remembering camping with his friends, well his lost lover, her magic dog and a murderous traitor. A black tent with pinkish trim had appeared over him and the deadbeats. A poke confirmed it was solid and stable, an idea beginning to form in his mind. Exhausted, mentally and spiritually, from such a horrid couple of days Lewis wanted so desperately to rest. Suddenly Lewis felt like he was being pulled forward and then down as fuchsia, gold then black filled his mind…

Later when Lewis became aware, the sun was high in the sky. He felt rested, stronger and less scattered mentally. The locket felt very warm before the three deadbeats came forth, so that’s where he had been. It wasn’t proper sleep, no dreams or fade in or out but it was a break from this... The third night Negrita, she always scouted ahead, came back with a loud buzzing noise as she swirled around, coming to rest around Lewis’s shoulders causing the ever-present Lindo to retreat into his neck hole. Lewis repressed the shiver as his sockets filled with gold light and he saw what she had seen. A large vacant plot of land by a road with stone walls and steps, a perfect place for his plans. He nuzzled into Negrita before she left with a chirp. Again, the tent appeared and the deadbeats retreated into his locket followed soon by himself, they needed all the power they could get for the next construct.

They didn’t wake for a week and during that time two lost ghosts were drawn to them. Lewis woke up to find them hovering nearby, scared by his sudden appearance. They looked like the deadbeats but softer and translucent green with no hearts or markings of any kind. Lewis didn’t know how he knew but these were twin brothers that had lost their structure. Unsure if he could whistle and curious himself, Lewis began to sing.

“Looking back on the memory of the dance we shared beneath the stars above. For a moment all the world was right. How could I have known that you’d ever say goodbye.” Crooned Lewis, his voice had an echo with static.

 Dulce was the first to approach the two captivated ghosts, wordlessly adding to the song as she swirled in loose circles. The two ghosts watched her, groans and cries coming from them as they tried.

“Holding you I held everything. For a moment wasn’t I the king? But if I’d only known how the king would fall. Hey who’s to say I might have changed it all.” Sang Lewis, his voice becoming clearer as more emotion filled it.

Negrita added her voice, as her circles were tighter, her tone more intense. The duo’s wails became more musical and as Lindo left Lewis’s shoulder to add her own light tone everyone was harmonizing with the Lewis’s voice.

“And now I’m glad I didn’t know. The way it all would end, the way it all would go. Our lives are better left to chance. I could have missed the pain but I’d have had to miss the dance.” Finished Lewis, his voice as smooth as it had been in life though drenched in sorrow.

Lewis then noticed the two new ghosts had changed to resemble his own trio though their hearts were slightly duller. He spent the day bonding with them, to reassure the original they weren’t being replaced and the new, Encontrado and Tesoro, that they wouldn’t be treated different. It was necessary to bring them together as a family and solidify their power connections. The following day he went to the lot, Lewis had planned everything from the basic layout to the paintings he would hang for the deadbeats to possess. Dulce, Negrita and Lindo retreated into his locket, which made it beat faster and stronger. The twins wrapped around his arms, their heads on his shoulders, tails trailing down his arms. Lewis rubbed his hands, his eyes aglow with his psychic power which manifested as fire in his hands. Then he slammed them onto the ground, building the construct from basic layout to exquisite exterior. His legs shook and he collapsed to his knees, his entire frame shaking as he got to the end. Lewis was willing a two-story mansion with a windowed attic into being, purposely spooky, Victorian style with some broken windows. It took Encontrado blaring like a siren by his head for Lewis to realize it was done.

 Lewis’s sockets were empty as he looked at his creation, it was better then he planned, certain to attract any paranormal investigator who learned of it. He would send the deadbeats to haunt the surrounding area, rumors would grow and Vivi would drag Arthur here. He would deal with Arthur, be it drawing out a confession or bringing about his death, to protect Vivi and have his vengeance.

 “If Arthur was scared of my power before he’ll be terrified to know how strong he has made me .” Considered Lewis.

A laugh, deep and humorless erupted from him, becoming a cackle that grew  more echoing and distorted until it became chaotic static at his thought of triumph. After his plan succeeded, he could cross, hopefully the deadbeats would follow, especially the twins, it had been too long for them and he had to avoid that fate himself. Lewis’s laughter ceased not because he wasn’t getting enough air but exhaustion drew him into his locket.

Tesoro picked up the locket like a sacred object and flew to the mansion, Encontrado  opening doors for him. They knew the locket held their friends, the first they had had…well since each other. Four things the twins knew for certain, they loved each other, water was cold and bad, people didn’t like them and Lewis had been a good man. The powerful guardian was just hurting and hopefully he would make the right choices concerning the yellow man sick with the bad shadow thing they saw through his memories.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "The Dance" by Garth Brooks. They are in Texas so you have to at least tolerate country music.


	9. Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motivations begin to shift as frustration and boredom stir an already boiling pot of a temper Lewis never had before. After festering alone in a mansion of his own design for almost a year can Lewis ever be the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events of "Ghost" are depicted. 
> 
> Changing upload schedule, Monday, Wednesday and Friday.
> 
> Now we have a picture

The next almost 12 months dragged on, Lewis barely rested. He didn’t need it to keep the mansion intact, the energy was there and didn’t need anymore. That being said Lewis couldn’t go far before it started to fade as his powers sought to return the energy he wasn’t actively using. So Negrita would lead her sisters out to scare others, mainly strange noises and lights to scare passing drivers and travelers, more intense with the latter. Lewis refused to let them hitch hike or go through cars, innocents would not be harmed. The brothers would always be at the mansion, taking turns as sentinel and confident.

Tesoro was preferred for the latter as he was more affectionate and passive, focusing on Vivi and the Peppers. Encontrado would pull up images to try to make Lewis recognize the shadow in the yellow man he now knew to be Arthur as well as the perks of being a ghost. Lewis didn’t know why Encontrado did this, it made him angry and he didn’t want to be angry with his deadbeats. He knew what Arthur did, he’d killed him and there was no other explanation, his mind couldn’t think of one. Thankfully Encontrado eased off over time, but not for his sake but because the little ghost realized something was altered in Lewis’s mind so he couldn’t comprehend the bad shadow.

Lewis looked forward to the updates from the sisters, Dulce always bringing back a happy view from the moon on the water to bats flying from a cave.  Negrita tried to be funny with her scares which had a pranking element to them. Lindo amused him with her shyness, often just starling people in ways easily dismissed. They all brought him gifts of mundane items made so much more precious by the fact he’d thought he’d never have them again.  They alternated days from scaring to bonding, Lewis singing and eventually playing violin after making a successful construct of one. The violin was black with purple trim and special indentions on the base for Lewis’s teeth. He had no neck to press it against so he had to clamp it between his shoulder and skull. It was annoying at first but worth it for something to do.

Despite all this Lewis felt isolated, the deadbeats were affectionate but they couldn’t speak and lacked the depth of humans. Three, were extensions of himself and three lost souls that didn’t remember their humanity. Another had joined them, Mostar, with a flair for the dramatic. Yet it wasn’t enough, thinks got repetitive when he was the only one who could come up with ideas for things to do. So, Lewis focused on his memories, his only contact with living people.

Soon Lewis became aware of a disturbing trend, he focused on the bad memories and it seemed his sweeter memories, especially concerning Vivi, only seemed to mock him. His initial desire to spare Arthur, pain and his life, was being replaced with lethal fury with every passing day as his restlessness began to corrupt him. There were spontaneous and growing violent urges, often Lewis would try to excuse the deadbeats before he began to act on them. Usually that meant destroying a room, sometimes a whole hallway in a fury to expel the rage, frustration and sorrow. Thankfully it only took a few minutes of thinking after he calmed to fix the damage but the episodes were getting more frequent and longer. Lewis began to have the deadbeats leave him alone to spare them the snapping he was growing prone to doing. Still Lewis sang everyday accompanied by the deadbeats and the manifested violin, the songs slowing going from lost love to vengeful.

“There’s a reckoning a coming, it burns beyond the grave. There’s lead inside my belly cause my soul has lost its way. Oh Lazarus, how did your debts get paid? Oh Lazarus, why you so afraid?” Hummed Lewis, his tone solemn, the questions already answered.

“It won’t be long till I’m dead and gone. It won’t be long till I’m dead and gone. Watch the fire rise, burn through my skin, down to the bone, scorching my soul. Nowhere to run, nowhere to run, no where to run!” Crooned Lewis, his hair wisping into flames at that as his voice grew more aggressive at the thought of leaving this sad existence once he cornered Arthur.

“When the fires, when the fire has surrounded you, the whole wide world’s coming after you. I’ve got blood, I’ve got blood, blood on my name!” Intoned Lewis, the end sang with a tone of triumph as he imagined his fantasies of revenge becoming reality.

When Negrita came to him with a vision of the van Lewis was downright murderous and excited for showtime, for anything at this point. Lewis took his place in his coffin and waited, cut off from everything as he received visions from the deadbeats. Blank sockets with his hair extinguished, Lewis posed like a corpse in a coffin. The silence was maddening and doubts whirled in his mind. The tone Arthur used, it had been scared and none of them knew of the cliff so was it spur of the moment?  That green tint of his skin was that the fog or…? Lewis had no idea what it could be besides the fog and wasn’t that known to make people aggressive? Did any of this even matter to him anymore? His thoughts were interrupted by being notified Vivi and Mystery were being directed to the kitchen and 3,2,1there was the thump.

The coffin slid open by itself, his skull bouncing to the song he had rehearsed with the deadbeats, from that CD Arthur was always listening to if nothing  good was on the radio. Then he saw Arthur, the slim man was on his butt and shaking his head as he recovered from the fall…was that a metal arm? What had happened to his best frie-no killer Lewis reminded himself as he looked down at his left hand catching sight of the pulsing locket. Steeling himself Lewis floated forward to land at the bottom of the platform. He let a deep rumble come from his being as Arthur finally noticed him approaching. He pointed at Arthur and the rumble turned into a melodious roar:

“Fuck it’s you I hate the most!”

Arthur pointed at himself.

“Me?” Whispered Arthur, shaking in fear and confusion.

 Lewis had to close his sockets. Who else could he be pointing at? How did Arthur not realize? How many other spirits would have a vendetta against him? Well Lewis had thought this might happen, he didn’t have a face anymore. So, Lewis waited as Arthur began to panic, savoring it before his sockets opened, those glowing circles in them as he glared at Arthur. At the same time, he willed fire into the metal stands. Then Lewis cocked his skull up as he summoned his pompadour. There it was, pure terror, it brought a sick pleasure to him, one that thrilled and disgusted him…Then Arthur was gone, that just wouldn’t do.

In life Arthur was the fastest but in death, well Lewis had learned some tricks as he slid forward, flames licking his feet. Lewis barely slowed as he ran into the food thrown as Vivi and Mystery fled. His excitement at this finally happening was replaced with frustrated rage as Arthur kept running, not dropping and confessing in his fear, not even apologizing. So, he’d have to separate Arthur from Vivi and go with Plan B. Thankfully Mystery stopped at the picture depicting the events of that day. Some thorny vines from outside the cave carrying the imprint of that tragedy in frames around it. So convinced in his memory Lewis had never watched it past them splitting ways to make sure it worked…

Finally, after all those doors and hallways Arthur had ended up in a corner. Lewis lunged with a bellow of hatred…only for Vivi to block the way, her eyes closed as if bracing for a fierce blow. Lewis quickly pulled back with a hurt look in his sockets. Did she really think he’d ever hurt her? Vivi was why he was here, to protect her by getting rid of the traitor behind her. His feet settled on the floor as she opened her eyes. Lewis realized he saw no recognition, just curiosity and confusion. Vivi didn’t remember, not the suit, his hair style or the color of his energy.

Desperate Lewis floated the locket towards her and he had to move with it. Surely the picture would jog something right? It was within her grasp, Lewis was so close, even if Vivi didn’t recall. At least she would listen to what he said due to the nature of the picture, Vivi never ignored a clue. He could tell her what Arthur had done and perhaps she’d find evidence in trying to prove him wrong. Then maybe Lewis wouldn’t have to kill his former best friend if there was chance Arthur would be convicted of his murder, maybe everything could be ok...

Lewis didn’t know how but Arthur had gathered the courage to act but suddenly he was dragging Vivi away as she reached out to Lewis and Lewis to  her. His locket hit the floor, the front splitting in two as it turned blue in his desolation, he had failed her, failed to save her, to warn her, even just say " I love you" one more time because of **ARTHUR.** The impact hurt and his form felt wrong as Lewis began to destabilize, torn between love and vengeance. Lewis struggled for a moment as his sockets went solid, too much, it was all too much to deal with as he floated back and up to put a little distance. Flames erupted from his cavity as Lewis lost his hold on everything from his powers to his mind. It was a small mercy his telekinesis pushed the trio out before the explosive flames did…

Exhausted and rage spent Lewis heard the van wheels squeal as he floated into the room above to look out the window just as they sped away. Lewis found himself overcome with shame as he opened his broken locket. The man inside…was he really that man anymore? As if to convince himself his skull was covered by a projection of his living face. It only helped the tear last longer on him. Lewis faded into his locket, the mansion soon after. Its role was over so let it feed the acquired deadbeats as he rested in limbo, unable to cross and too ashamed to try…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Blood on My Name" by Brother's Bright
> 
> Please pardon the quality of the pic.


	10. Pursuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waken from his self imposed limbo in a agonizing and maddening way Lewis is given a new enemy as well as more reason to follow his former team. All choice is gone for him as he pursues for the hoped for release urging him to do the reckless and the cruel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 30 minutes after midnight here so Monday.
> 
> Freaking Out and Hellbent depicted.

It wasn’t long, maybe a few days when Lewis felt a pull, it was far but approaching quickly. He stirred in his locket as he felt something brush it. Then Lewis felt something heavy press hard, pushing his locket painfully into the dirt. It was maddening as memories of Vivi and Arthur whirled in his mind, so chaotic they were more remembrance of emotions about them then anything coherent. Suddenly the thoughts were cut and his mind started to become lucid. Then Lewis felt his locket being lifted and squeezed as the remnants of the energy Mystery had loaned him were ripped from his very soul. His scream of agony super-heated the surface of the locket, he could feel something burning, someone was the cause of this, someone alive.

Lewis erupted from his locket, pain fueling him as he manifested to glare down at some woman, or rather a plant shaped like one. Her aura was wrong, it was barely there like most plants but it also seemed to be an incomplete copy of Mystery’s. Her name came to him, Shiromori, but Lewis didn’t care. She had harmful intentions, blood made her and fueled her. This thing was looking for Mystery and the canine was always at Vivi’s side. Vivi would get hurt, maybe killed, in the crossfire.

“How dare you wake me; how dare you steal from me and how dare you think of going near Vivi!” roared Lewis, his intentions deadly.

 Flames manifested in his right fist and he struck the shocked Shiromori square in the face with all the strength he could muster. Lewis felt a little disgusted as her head was ripped from her body and burned to ash several feet away. It felt odd to destroy something human shaped but Lewis had more important matters, his locket. He retrieved his anchor from the charred arm that disintegrated at his pulling. The locket returned to his chest, staying there and stabilizing Lewis, then he heard a creaking behind him.

Whirling his skull around Lewis stared as a bonsai tree on the stump became a head and an arm sprouted from a flower. Then Shiromori pulled out scissors, jagged, edged on the sides and powerful with a blinking eye. If this woman was pulling this weapon on Lewis knowing he was a powerful ghost then it was to be taken seriously as he summoned his flame. Two burning light posts were summoned not really to light the area but as obstacles and possible fuel. Shiromori’s expression changed drastically as she looked at his flame, then to the strange flower, red and brimming with Mystery’s energy. With a blow she sent the flower’s petals into the wind and disappeared in the ground to follow the direction.

The immediate danger gone, Lewis returned his focus to his locket, broken and blue. His gaze was then drawn to a blue flower scooting away, he sensed a trace of Vivi’s aura in it as he picked it up. Surprise grew as it tugged in his hand followed by an idea,he could follow it like Shiromori did the red flower. Then Lewis noticed movement out of the corner of his socket. A yellow flower with a piece of Arthur’s aura, running away just like the traitorous coward it was spawned from. Lewis crushed it under his shoe with hatred. Now he had to plan out how to deal with the full Arthur…

Lewis summoned a stool and table, much like those of the patio outside Pepper Paradiso but with a dark color scheme instead of the red and cream. Sitting down Lewis put his skull in his hands as the original trio of deadbeats came from the broken locket. Lindo curled around his shoulders, chirping comfort as Negrita flew around in agitation.  Dulce returned minutes later with a mug of hot coffee and sugar. The trio had sensed his former caffeine habit and gotten the supplies, the coffee maker still working due to Lewis’s extension of energy manipulation to his deadbeats.  He hadn’t been sure why they had until Tesoro had shoved a mug of coffee beans in his neck hole and he’d burned it in shock. As his fires reduced it to ash Lewis could taste it to the point he had to stop. Now the coffee steamed in his flames, the taste heavenly but over quickly. Still the routine of having a cup of coffee after waking up soothed Lewis so he could think more rationally.

There was no doubt, he had to separate Arthur from Vivi and Mystery. Vivi would only see him as a monster after that dangerous display. It was a miracle he hadn’t hurt her and Lewis couldn’t trust himself not to in the crossfire. If she couldn’t see him then Lewis wouldn’t have to explain why her “friend” was dead. This was about making Arthur suffer, not Vivi. So, Lewis would kill Arthur in seclusion, getting his revenge and saving Vivi without her suffering from seeing the act. He just had to follow the flower to his lost love, kill Arthur and with Vivi safe he could cross.

Getting up Lewis plucked the blue petals as the whole flower would not fit and put them in his locket. As Lewis closed it the crack healed and blue became gold. The pull was strong and he headed to the road, his constructs disappearing and the deadbeats withdrawing. It would be a long travel on foot and he needed as much energy as possible to catch up.

Lewis didn’t expect the truck; the road was so rarely traveled and the lights were bright. For a moment Lewis was frozen in fear as it hit him. Then Lewis’s powers took over as his form devolved into flames at the impact. His influence warped the truck as it made the driver flee, the back thankfully empty. Flowing through every inch Lewis configured the tank to run on him, the controls simplifying. This truck would be just another extension of himself.

Satisfied Lewis manifested in the driver’s seat as his display of power, from fight to truck, attracted the wandering Encontrado, Tesoro and Mostar. Pressing the gas pedal to the floor the vehicle roared, Lewis’s heart directing him to Vivi before he could lose his chance to save her. The radio played was still playing, _Bad Blood_ came on and despite not being a Taylor Swift fan Lewis cranked up the volume.

The scenery became a blur as Lewis urged the truck forward at speeds it shouldn’t have been capable of and stay upright. Any police he passed chose wisely to not pursue the hellish semi.  The plan began to form in Lewis's head, he’d made warps in reality before, the trapdoor to his room was his biggest so far. However, the one in the trailer would be much more, the cave. Arthur would feel everything he had, the same fear and pain. The lead up would be shorter, Arthur could have no chance to calm down or think of ways to escape. Then Lewis would return the favor, fall for fall. There would be no witnesses, no crime scene, no body, then Vivi would be safe from that traitor and himself free.

Lewis barely noticed how Dulce began to smile dumbly, as if content but not knowing why. Negrita was getting more aggressive at the prospect, her mouth jagged and open to release occasional wicked laughter.  Poor little Lindo had a constant frown and sad eyes. The pull-on Lewis’s heart was his constant focus. Thankfully the highway was straight forward and relatively empty for the rest of that night to the end of the following day. Eventually Lewis could sense Vivi’s aura, it was in the back of the van where she was resting. Arthur was driving, exhausted, and Mystery was next to him, asleep as well. It was time to finish this but first he had to get Arthur to pull over, they were getting too close to town and it would be too risky for Vivi.

It was simple to make the van’s energy turn against itself. First changing the song on that radio from a softer track on Arthur’s favorite CD to one much more fitting. Lewis knew the radio displayed song titles, it would give Arthur a fright. Then Lewis worked his powers on the van making it shut off so it began to slow to a stop. Negrita took over the truck as Lewis made his face flash in the rearview mirror. That look of panic as Arthur realized he hadn’t escaped was intoxicating. Lewis willed himself back to the truck, making it glow as it reached Arthur’s sight. The van should be rolling to a complete stop in moments as he barreled towards them. Even if Lewis miscalculated his braking as he sought to terrify Arthur, he could make the truck pass through. There was no way he would hit the van with Vivi in the back but Arthur didn’t need to know that. Arthur just had to realize it was futile to run and then die.

Then Lewis’s hold on the van ended abruptly as his powers coursed into another metal object, the robotic arm which acted like a lightning rod due to the basic desire of the energy to harm Arthur. Lewis heard the scream, sensed the pain but it was not enough to make him stop let alone satisfy him.

The shadows around the truck dissipated as Lewis stopped behind the van. He’d drag Arthur out and throw him into the abyss of the truck bed. Then he could move the van off the side of the road, let Vivi think Arthur had abandoned her, it would be much better then knowing the truth. Then the van shot off like a rocket and furious Lewis chased after it, not even the low bridge stopping him as he gained the distance.

Lewis looked at his locket, reminding himself of why he was doing this. This was going on too long, Arthur was driving down the middle of the road. Arthur had to stop before he killed Vivi and Mystery in a crash. Lewis knew the mechanic was aware of the danger and damage of driving on a tire rim. So, the ghost sent a rolling ball of fire to take out a tire. The van lurched and there was a blur but Lewis couldn’t stop or even slow as he ran it over. Concern and shock went through him at the prospect of hitting an animal but Lindo confirmed the road was empty behind them. That confused but relieved Lewis, he could keep going.

“Bastardo!” Cried Lewis as Arthur didn’t stop but lost control, barging though a road block amongst the metal barricades and down the steep slope to Kingsmen Mechanics.

_“Now you've hit a wall and it's not your fault_

_My dear, my dear, my dear._

_Now you've hit a wall and you've hit it hard,_

_My dear, my dear, oh dear.”_

Damn Arthur, his cowardliness would get Vivi killed! Why didn’t he just stop and face him like a man?! Lewis made his truck roll to a stop in the parking lot moments after Arthur rammed into concrete lined garden plots around the building, grazing a corner. Fury coursed through Lewis as he saw the entire windshield was busted out, Vivi could have been thrown all because Arthur ran from his rightful punishment. Lewis jumped out of the truck cab, the deadbeats preparing the trailer. Fists were engulfed in flames as he floated forward, too enraged to notice he wasn’t walking.

Arthur had always been envious, looking away when Vivi came to the restaurant as she rushed to greet him. Barely hiding his unhappiness at every kiss or embrace the couple shared. Instead of finding his own happiness Arthur had pushed him off that cliff to his death without warning. Hadn’t Arthur known Lewis would have done almost anything to keep both his friends happy if just asked? Instead of reconciliation there was the horror of finding his own body and then his form twisting into a visage of death.

The traitor was still around Vivi, knowing what he did and trying to take his place. Lewis’s hand gripped his locket, he would never be able to embrace Vivi again or make her smile and it brought forth wrath that gave Lewis tunnel vision. Vivi was behind the van, Mystery was with her, helping her with magic if the size of his aura was any indication. Glowing irises narrowed to pinpricks as he glared down at Arthur with hatred. Lewis ripped Arthur out through the ruined windshield, pulling him to the back of the truck. Mostar and Negrita opened the back, the later so intense a row of white teeth behind her jagged grin.   Arthur moved in his grasp and Lewis looked down as Arthur came too. His eyes found Lewis and he screamed:

“DON’T!”

Lewis felt a pang of guilt, Arthur often made that plea when being attacked only to be saved by Lewis. Before he could reconsider Lewis threw Arthur in the void of the truck trailer, looking down as Arthur fell, screaming and trying to right himself. That was the rehearsal, he’d done it, now Lewis had to do the real thing. Lewis struggled with himself for a moment. Lewis had never killed or wanted to before his death and he was so angry with everything it scared him. Yet Lewis had come this far, so close and too many bridges burned to stop.

So, once the deadbeats told him Arthur was on the ledge Lewis willed himself there. His killer had barely kept himself from running off, his left arm limp. Lewis grabbed Arthur’s shoulder moments after the blond let out a sigh of relief, dragging him back and up. His grip adjusted to hold Arthur by the front of his shirt, he wouldn’t escape by slipping out of his vest. The blond was horrified, an understanding of the danger he was in showing on his face. Then Lewis stepped forward, it would as simple as opening his hand. There would be nothing left, not even Arthur, physically or a ghost like him. Arthur had had his chances to confess, to make things right in life and Lewis knew from their talks the blond had little to attach him to this world.

_“Tell me a piece of your history_

_That you've never said out loud._

_Pull the rug beneath my feet_

_And shake me to the ground._

_Wrap me around your fingers,_

_Break the silence open wide,_

_Before it seeps into my ears,_

_And fills me up from the inside”_

 “Finally, Arthur, what goes around comes around.” Growled Lewis, almost a purr at the end, he was so close it was euphoric.

There was fear as Arthur whimpered, seeing he was over the spikes. His left arm freed as the energy flowed back to Lewis, allowing the battery within to take over. Arthur struggled to right himself, grabbing Lewis’s arm. There was a plea for mercy in Arthur’s eyes as he kicked trying to reach the ledge but also confusion as if he didn’t recognize his victim.

“How dense are you?!” Roared Lewis at that expression, how could Arthur still not know from his looks to the cave?

_“It is not enough to be dumbstruck;_

_(Can you fill the silence?)_

_You must have the words in that head of yours._

_And oh, oh, can you feel the silence?_

_I can't take it anymore,_

_'Cause it is not enough to be dumbstruck._

_(Can you fill the silence?)”_

Then flames enveloped his skull, his human visage restored expect his eyes. There was the realization in Arthur’s face, finally!

“LEWIS?!?” Cried Arthur, his voice high with fear and his eyes wide with shock as tears began to make his eyes shine.

Lewis couldn’t let himself try to find further meaning in that expression or let the fact that someone had said his name in so long break his resolve. He could only let it steel him as his living visage disappeared because no one else would ever say his name. Clenched fist released its hold and Arthur didn’t even try to hold on, or even scream. Lewis watched him fall, rage and despair outweighing sick pleasure, it was done.

Then something snapped in Lewis’s mind, like a stained-glass window shattered with a sledgehammer. Arthur had wanted to leave, the last words he said, the strange laughter turning into a scream. Arthur’s aura being engulfed from his left side, the same side as that green fog, the distortion and where there was now a metal arm. That wasn’t Arthur who killed him, it had been something effectively killing Arthur slowly as well. They were both victims and he was  the traitor to their friendship not Arthur. The realization caused cracks to explode across Lewis’s now blue-black heart as he wished he could cushion the fall, he’d never been a fast flier.

_“If you give it a name, then it's already won._

_What you good for, what you good for?_

_If you give it a name, then it's already won._

_What you good for, what you good for?_

_If you give it a name, then it's already won._

_What you good for, what you good for?_

_If you give it a name, then it's already won._

_What you good for, what you good for?”_

“What have I done?” Whispered Lewis.

Arthur could only watch as Lewis’s skull went from expressing hatred to regret. His mind went through his own recoil as the haze dissipated. Those hadn’t been recurring nightmares and Arthur hadn’t lost his arm from a jack slipping as much as he had told himself. There was a reason he feared Mystery and instinctively went for his lost arm…

He had killed Lewis and not even fully realized it as he searched months for his best friend who had been suffering as…a ghost. Everything Lewis had had Arthur had ripped away even if he hadn’t meant or understood. Then he didn’t even recognized Lewis until his best friend was dropping him off a cliff.

_“Cause it is not enough to be dumbstruck;_

_(Can you fill this silence?)_

_You must have the words in that head of yours._

_And oh, oh, can you feel the silence?_

_I can't take it anymore,_

_'Cause it is not enough to be dumbstruck, oh.”_

“If I hadn’t run could we have talked this out?” Thought Arthur, not even shutting his crying eyes until the impact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "The Silence" by Bastille
> 
> Cliffhanger! Only until Wednesday though.


	11. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedies are avoided, battles fought, people are hurt and mending begins as questions linger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/20/18: This story has reached over 70 kudos and over 1000 hits, my first fanfic ( and most popular until now) didn't reach such heights until after two years and this hasn't even been a month. Thank you all so much and I hope I don't disappoint.  
> Also small gore warning.

Arthur felt pain, his entire backside hurt but it felt more like a slam then stabbing. His eyes snapped open wide in panic then confusion as Arthur saw he was whole, well putting aside the scraps and cuts from the car crash. There were spikes but several feet away, resting under Arthur was a giant purple cushion. It was soft and thick enough that the fall wasn’t fatal but apparently not enough to prevent all of the impact. Arthur didn’t mind that, he deserved at least a little pain but why was he alive?

Then Arthur’s eyes caught movement, his surroundings distorting and compacting until he was in a semi trailer. At first it was so dark Arthur could barely see anything as the cushion faded away to leave him on the floor. Then there was faint light, fuchsia and blue as Lewis made himself known. His locket was still broken but the cracks shallower with the blue light dimmed but not black. Small pinkish wisps came from inside Lewis and floated around the trailer so Arthur could see the whole container.

“Lewis?” Asked Arthur as he finally took in all the changes, now that he wasn’t being chased or scared out of his mind.

“…Yes.” Whispered Lewis, struggling to sound normal but an echo remained, his hands fiddling nervously.

Arthur righted himself so he was squatting, Lewis held out a hand and Arthur took it after a moment of hesitation. Once standing Lewis took a few steps back to give the man his space. Lewis didn’t look at Arthur, sockets tightly shut and shoulders hunched, similar to a dog expecting to be hit.

“Can I ask you something?” Inquired Arthur, his voice and frame trembling slightly.

“Of course, I owe you that at least.” Assured Lewis, slowly opening his sockets to glance at Arthur.

“Were you trying to scare me to death just now or did you just get cold feet about carrying it out?!” Yelled Arthur his hands clenched into fists, surprising even himself but Lewis had put him through a ton of bullshit.

Lewis flinched for a moment, his locket’s beat erratic as he counted to ten in his head, remembering he was an adult and this wasn’t his father before him. No this was Arthur, he had every right to be angry and it wasn’t like he could kill Lewis a second time. Slowly Lewis forced himself to look at Arthur and straighten his posture before answering. Everything would be the truth even if it left him alone.

“The latter but…it was like a wall in my mind that distorted everything was destroyed after I dropped you…After a year of dwelling on that night, I didn’t realize you were possessed until...I thought you betrayed me, took everything from me in one push.

"One push that wasn’t even from you, you tried to warn me for God’s sake!  I terrorized, threatened, pursued and chased you off the road...I was killing you without talking to you, without making sure you knew…Lo siento." Muttered Lewis only to start shaking as glowing tears began to gather and flow from his sockets as he clutched his skull in anguish.

Lewis had made Arthur, his shy, goofy and loyal friend into a monster he had to save Vivi from even as he knew he was losing himself. If that moment of clarity hadn’t happened then Arthur would be dead, his body as mutilated as his had been. Thankfully Lewis had made the cave himself instead of using the real one, it bended to his will, giving him time and the ability to fix his mistake…

A wail came from Lewis as he shuddered, he had nearly killed the man he saw as his brother without asking why. Just expecting Arthur to confess knowing he might be unrecognizable. What was wrong with him?! He was dangerous, a monster, he needed to-

“You came to your senses before…I’ll need therapy but at least I’m not short anymore limbs.” Teased Arthur with a genuine smile, his eyes wet with tears.

Lewis didn’t have to ask about the arm, he remembered his premonition, the large canine, the ripping noise and Arthur’s cry of pain. The only canine that had been there was Mystery who Lewis always knew was powerful and old. Arthur’s aura had no taint though it sent out wisps now from his left arm, Mystery had saved his soul at the cost of a limb. That didn’t matter right now, not to either of them.

 “I’ve been looking for you Big Guy, I missed you so much! All I had were what I thought were nightmares but without a body…I hoped and prayed you were alive but I didn’t even recognize you when I found you…Do you still want revenge? Maybe it will help you cro-“Started Arthur, his eyes full of resignation, only for Lewis to grab him up into a bearhug as his human visage returned.

“No, no, no mi hermano, not after all this and I’m ashamed of the lengths I went, for even wanting it.  I’d rather spend the rest of time on this plane then ever try to hurt you again. ” Assured Lewis, tightening his hold as Arthur began to sob against his chest which brought tears and snot, Arthur had never been a clean crier.

“What happened to us?! I didn’t know why you were gone without telling anyone, not even Vivi knew, she doesn’t remember anything…Oh God Lewis, you’ve been alone for almost a year... I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Cried Arthur only to feel a large hand rubbing his back, making his tense muscles relax slightly as he put his now free arms around Lewis.

“There is nothing for you to be sorry over, how could you come to this conclusion? That I was not only dead but that I would become…this. Let alone recognize me when I wasn’t acting like myself no matter the reasons in my skull...So please top blaming yourself because I no longer do and I have a feeling more than one being was at work that night to change our lives.” Soothed Lewis, oh how he had missed this, human touch even if muted, the absence of rage and his friend trusting him to be vulnerable again.

Arthur suddenly tensed as if he had been shocked, more than one being at work, more than one-Lewis hadn’t been the only one chasing them, Vivi!

“Arthur- “Began Lewis, his tone was concerned, had he somehow hurt Arthur?

“Jesus Christ! Vivi was knocked out in my backseat when a psychotic plant lady came out of the road and smashed through  the windshield with scissors! Get us out of here, I can’t lose her when I just found you!” Shouted Arthur as he struggled against Lewis whose façade had disappeared at those last words.

Lewis said nothing, Shiromori was out there with Vivi, a being willing to take on the dead. Two deadbeats threw open the back door, Lewis was in too much of a rush to know which as there was a gun shot.  He grabbed Arthur’s metal arm and pulled him out with him. Frantically Lewis’s skull spun around, thankfully Encontrado grabbed his skull and pointed it at the remains of the van. Lewis called the trio of sister deadbeats into his locket, the color turning gold and some cracks filling, he needed everything he had.

Vivi was on the ground, reaching for a baseball bat. A giant canine, the size of a lion but much lither with seven thrashing tails shielded her. Large, narrow jaws, capable of ripping off a human arm, were open in a pant. On the beast’s left side was a wicked wound, a downwards stab that had dug in the back to slice out the side. A quick read confirmed this was Mystery, in the form Lewis had always sensed an outline of.

In front of the kitsune was Shiromori, her scissors more like massive joined swords, Mystery’s blood staining them red. She was frozen with the shears near her mouth and a shotgun blast through her upper abdomen. In the wound Lewis could spy something dark red and dripping at the very top, and he instinctively knew that was the monster’s weak spot.

Beyond Shiromori was Lance, trying to reload his shotgun as Shiromori turned on him, her torso reforming as she launched at him with her shears. Lewis rushed forward but Mystery was faster, knocking Shiromori to the ground their limbs getting tangled. As Lewis got closer he realized vines had come from Shiromori and were drawing Mystery close. There was a wet rip as the plant being tore into the white throat, staining the fur red with her sharp teeth. Lewis threw a rolling fire ball and it struck true, burning Shiromori’s back and the base of most of the tendrils. She released her bite, drawing in her tongue which had started to grow roots with a painfilled cry. Mystery broke away and jumped back with a whine, blood dripping to the ground.

The kitsune shook himself out as he got in front of the two humans, Vivi having gotten up and moved towards Lance with a glowing bat poised to strike. Yet all could see the great spirit was tiring, his wounds grave and his powers dampened from years of being neglected after reforming.  Shiromori allowed what remained of her vines to retract, helping to restore the burn. Then she opened her shears and leaped over the kitsune, a fierce kick knocking him away. Her expression one of vehement disgust, she’d kill the human whose line had taken her guardian and then she’d deal with the wounded kitsune.

A deadbeat grabbed Vivi and moved her to the side, two more moved Lance. Lewis meanwhile lunged at Shiromori’s back with hands ablaze like a lion at a leopard. The roar escaping him rivaling that of a tiger but more disturbing with its echoes and static. The force of his attack slammed Shiromori to the ground, her front scraped as the pavement crumpled under them. His flames burning off both arms before covering the stumps to keep her from growing her arms back.  It would take a moment but Lewis would summon another blast to render her helpless so he could free his hands. Then Lewis could destroy this vile being’s core even if it was by burning her completely to ash. Shiromori looked over her shoulder at him with pitch black eyes, pinpricks of red focusing upon the most vulnerable part of his soul…the broken locket.

 Lewis barely had time to see the tendril shoot out of Shiromori’s neck, wrapping around the pulsing heart before it squeezed. The agony was paralyzing, his flames extinguished and form froze as the vine poked at the cracks before finding the edge. A wail resounded from Lewis as the locket was starting to be pried open, the vine tightening. Lewis didn’t know what would happen if his locket was destroyed but it wouldn’t be crossing. His mind went to the lost souls  in his group of deadbeats…Then the vine was cut in half.

Lewis shuddered as Shiromori’s hold fell from him. He glanced sideways and saw Arthur, a utility tool opened to its knife held in his metal hand which had given it enough force to cut through. The blond gave Lewis a nervous smile moments before Shiromori pushed up from under Lewis, her arms had generated without Lewis’s flames burning her. Her hand went for her now normal scissors before slashing at Arthur. The tip cutting across his chest, his abdomen spared as Lewis tackled him out of the way, rolling them before landing on Arthur.

“Arthur! How bad did she get you?!” Cried Lewis as he felt the blood through his suit.

“I’ll live, get back in there.” Coached Arthur, wincing at how hard Lewis was holding him.

The sounds of snarling and battle cries resounded from behind Lewis. He turned around just as there was yelp. Shiromori’s scissors were closed, a tail on the ground.  Mystery fell to the ground, his jaws releasing Shiromori’s neck, now oozing congealed blood and sporting a burn mark. Trembling covered Mystery’s form as the loss of a century power accumulated finally made him too weak with his wounds to continue. His solid red eyes became fox as they found Shiromori’s and there was a plea in them as she stepped forward, bloodlust in her eyes.

There was a scream that made Lewis shiver, Vivi had her bat poised to strike and it glowed with blue energy, an extension of her spirit. Lewis knew that expression, he’d seen it a few times, thankfully never directed at him, Vivi was pissed. She could hold her own in a fight but when she lost her temper, she lost her head. The spirit rushed forward with all the speed he could muster as Vivi swung at Shiromori’s head. The older fighter would not to fall for the same trick twice, dodging with a smile as Vivi lost her footing for a moment. Then the scissors were going for Vivi’s chest to slip past her ribs into her heart…

There was clang that resounded like a bell as the scissors found themselves buried in Lewis’s locket. He didn’t feel pain, just protective fury as his flames engulfed his hands and his skull, eyes solid. A burning hand grabbed Shiromori’s thin neck, her face a snarl as she struggled against his grip. The flames scorched but did not destroy, Lewis would not lose his hold on such a devious opponent.  There was a loud, vexed screaming in a language Lewis could not understand but recognized as Japanese from his visits with Vivi’s family. Lewis looked beyond her and tilted his skull up before nodding.

There was a resounding bang as Lance unloaded his shotgun into Shiromori’s back between the shoulder blades. Shiromori shrieked like a banshee as her core was shredded, sending fresh and congealed blood onto Lewis’s suit. Her scissors swiped at Lewis but he simply grabbed her wrist and turned the hand to ash.  Lewis then shoved his hand into the gaping wound and his flames flared until only Shiromori’s head, neck and shoulders were left. He dropped what remained of Shiromori and moved aside as he heard Vivi cussing behind him. It wouldn’t be wise to deny her this.  Vivi rushed forward with her bat engulfed in blue, fuchsia flames bleeding in and brought it down as Shiromori gave one last roar in Japanese…

With the extinguish of the energy so was Shiromori’s existence on this plane. Mystery was pointily not looking at the ruins while Vivi fell to her knees crying. The former had been intimately connected to the lost life and Vivi had understood the dying screams.  Lewis’s flames extinguished as took a step and leaned down to place a hand on Vivi’s shoulder only to fall onto his face as exhaustion took him. Yet Lewis didn’t go into his locket, he couldn’t, the front was shattered and impaled. All he could do was maintain his form, desperate to keep it skeletal instead of a mess of gore. Hopefully when the locket shattered, he would have a deadbeat appearance, cute instead of therapy inducing.

Then Lewis felt slender hands push him onto his back, gasping at the sight of his locket. Blue black with cracks across the entire surface, deeper as they converged into a dent with a deep gouge through the middle. His sockets squinted as his lights focused on Vivi. There was anger and a touch of worry in her eyes, whether the anger was at him being hurt or what he had done in the mansion Lewis couldn’t tell. He could hear Arthur yelling at Mystery:

 “You obviously knew that plant thing, you feared her and she wanted your blood so you have to know about those scissors! You have to know how to fix that locket! Lewis has been suffering alone this entire time and you know how to help!”

_“Tell me what I have to do tonight_

_'Cause I'd do anything to make it right_

_Let's be us again_

_I'm sorry for the way I lost my head_

_I don't know why I said the things I said_

_Let's be us again”_

Lewis didn’t know how Mystery was reacting, he just saw Vivi’s eyes widen in realization at his name. Then there was a flare of fury then consuming worry when Lewis barely even flinched. Apparently, the same burst of illumination that he and Arthur had also struck Vivi as well. She remembered him, from the looks of it, all of their time together as tears filled her eyes. Lewis moved his skull away, hands grasping at the ground as Vivi reached for his face, his sockets shut tight. He wanted her to remember how he felt alive, warm and flesh, not the cool and smooth bone.

Honestly, Lewis should know better than to try to deny her, her touch sent a shudder through him accompanied by a weak chuckle… Her left hand was grabbing the back of his skull to hold him in place. Vivi’s right hand cupped his upper jaw, thumb rubbing on his cheekbone and her fingers stroking the roof of what would have been his mouth. Her touch felt the same, not numbed if anything he was more sensitive to it now.

 “Hey Lew-Lew, I should be scolding you for frightening Arthur so much but…” Whispered Vivi, unable to continue.

“ I must be pretty bad for you to have mercy.” Teased Lewis as he opened his sockets, which earned a wet laugh.

“You know me so well and I’m just starting to know you again.” Uttered Vivi, a weak smile that went with how bittersweet this moment was.

“As twisted as my mind became I never stopped loving you. I’m sorry it ended like this.” Confessed Lewis as he nuzzled into her hand despite himself.

“It’s not the end Lewis, not yet, you are still here.” Declared Vivi as she grabbed both sides of his skull.

_“Here I stand_

_With everything to lose_

_And all I know is I don't want to ever see the end_

_Baby please, I'm reaching out for you_

_Won't you open up your heart and let me come back in_

_Let's be us again”_

Lewis grimaced up at Vivi, his urge to protect wasn’t pushing back the pain anymore. His eyes were full of longing and pain then shock as Vivi leaned down before pressing her lips to his stylized teeth. A sob went through Lewis at her acceptance and he didn’t even have the energy to manifest his face without slipping into the visage of his corpse. It was a snap decision but he sacrificed his opaqueness to keep his ghostly appearance, the gore from Shiromori falling to the ground. His locket moved to the side over her heart, warm and beating slowly. Vivi took it into her hands as she sat down, Lewis no longer solid enough to support her. She noted the ruined surface and recalled from the mansion it had been quite beautiful.

 “You should have it back as long as it lasts.” Whispered Lewis, he knew it was breaking apart, he could feel it and what that meant…he still didn’t know but he didn’t care, he deserved it.

“Back?” Asked Vivi, she didn’t remember giving him anything this big or even this shape expect…

She put her thumb on the top and pressed, it opened, a few shards of glass falling out.  Vivi’s hand went to her mouth to muffle the sobs at the picture. A rip separated their faces due to the scissors piercing though the cover. A few tears dripped as Vivi removed her hand as she gave Lewis a frustrated look. She barely heard the growls behind them or Arthur and Lance’s complaints that cut off with a snarl.

“As the leader of the Mystery Skulls I order you to stay as an aware spirit, you hear me Lewis?” Instructed Vivi, a few more tears falling, a drop or two into the locket.

“Vivi I don’t know if it’s up to me any-“Began Lewis only to gasp as he felt a wave of power surge through him, making his form go from translucent to opaque

_“Look at me, I'm way past pride_

_Isn't there some way that we can try_

_To be us again_

_Even if it takes a while_

_I'll wait right here until I see that smile_

_That says we're us again”_

Vivi looked at Lewis in confusion, only to feel the locket beating more powerful and steady in her palm. Her gaze fell upon it, another tear falling on the glass to be draw into it which got another full body shudder from Lewis. In understanding Vivi raised the locket to her chin and focused on everything sad she could think of to draw tears. Her family leaving Japan, all the friends and culture left behind. The struggle to adjust to America and make friends. Then her first long-term boyfriend leaving her for someone “easier to handle”.  Arthur’s desperation and frustration as he looked for Lewis unable to make her understand who he was looking so incessantly for. Then Mystery, her little Mystery, turning into a legendary kitsune to be gravely injured by a monster who hadn’t always been one. Then a final memory, the sight of Lewis falling to his death to be impaled. Not being able to process the loss before now, just feeling incomplete and painfully confused. Now she was losing him again, it wasn’t fair, it wasn’t right!

Tears trailed down Vivi’s cheeks and into the locket to be absorbed. The cracks withdrew into the gouge, sealing up and pushing up the front to make the gleaming surface smooth. The picture was once again whole. Then the heart closed and withdrew to its rightful spot. Tentatively Vivi touched Lewis’s chest, it was solid, then Lewis’s hand covered hers. She looked up to his skull to find his smiling face, just like in life expect for the black sclera with glowing irises.

That couldn’t matter less to Vivi as she dove at him, Lewis met her halfway as her hands wrapped around his neck, his around her waist, lips on lips. Giggles escaped them as Vivi drew back to breathe, moving to nuzzle into his neck. Lewis moved his arms to cover her, treasure her, she was scraped and bruised but safe. Vivi was his anchor to this world, the locket like always was just an extension of them. His purpose for staying was always to keep her safe even as his mind warped everything else and they both knew this because he was still here.

_“Baby baby what would I do_

_I can't imagine life without you”_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Let's Be Us Again" by Lonestar.
> 
> What do you guys think of song lyrics being incorporated this way? Does it add to the emotion or does it break up the events too much or look forced?


	12. Clarifcation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much has changed and will continue to as secrets and reasons are exposed for that night, the making of which goes back centuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my first MSA story comes to an end but sets up more and oh how I have made more. I hope you guys enjoy the head canons and AU reveal in this chapter. I pray I didn't go to far but damnit Lewis and Vivi are going to be happy, so will Arthur but that is for later...

Arthur stepped up to where Lewis and Vivi lay now that Mystery was finally letting him. It was satisfying to see the couple interact, neither blaming or rejecting each other besides Lewis flinching away for a moment. Vivi had been able to stabilize Lewis and Arthur breathed a sigh of relief at what that meant. Lewis’s reason for staying wasn’t just to get revenge, not even the biggest reason because his friend was still here though he was different. Arthur had a feeling this all would take months to get used to, to be comfortable again but they could do it. It would also take a few months for this long but relatively shallow wound on his chest to turn into a new scar, another in a large collection.

All this would be hard to explain to anyone and Arthur once again wished he could talk to a therapist without immediately being deemed insane. Arthur nearly jumped out of his skin as Lance stood next to him, shotgun in his hands, Arthur didn’t know if it was loaded or not. What he did know was Lance looked confused and when Lance was confused he got defensive. His uncle looked up at him with a brow raised and Arthur was tempted to shrug like he always did when Lance asked what was wrong. His shoulder was pushed down by Lance’s hand.

“Don’t you dare think I am letting this go, not this time.” Growled Lance but it strangely reassured Arthur, that was until Lance pointed the shotgun at Lewis.

Lewis’s living visage dropped immediately at Lance’s sudden movement. He whirled his skull around to look at the gun and a snarl came from him. Meanwhile his body moved to face the opposite way with Vivi in his arms to shield her.

“You ran my boy off the road and into my shop. Then you took him into the back of a eighteen wheeler with murder in your eyes. You both come out minutes later like bats out of hell to fight… whatever that thing was. So, you either had a role in causing this or at the very least know more then I do.” Demanded Lance only for Arthur to grab the barrel and lift it up.

“God damnit Lance you can’t just point a shotgun at my friends! That’s Lewis and there was a misunderstanding we cleared up.” Snapped Arthur.

Lance raised a brow at Arthur about to retort when he remembered exactly who Lewis was, Arthur’s oldest and best friend. Lewis had gone missing nearly a year ago, the boy’s body had never been found. That had sent Arthur on an obsessive search as it seemed to confirm he hadn’t accidently killed his best friend. Apparently, that search had been both successful and a wild goose chase considering the state Lewis was in now. Lance held his gun in one hand by the barrel, causal but not to be taken lightly.

“Well then I still need someone to give me an explanation for the throw down I just saw and the van nearly embedded in the wall of my shop.”  Demanded Lance.

Lewis quickly let Vivi go as she moved to stand up. Once both were standing Vivi looked at Lance, Lewis still glaring at the short stocky man from behind her.

“Well for once I have to say we don’t know much more then you. Something was distorting each of our minds in different ways. I didn’t remember the events of our last investigation or Lewis at all, just a feeling of something missing. Arthur thought that night was recurring nightmares and his arm lost in an accident. Lewis…” Responded Vivi, not really sure how to explain, she had a vague idea as he had gone from vengeful to protective spirit in one night.

“I thought Arthur murdered me in cold blood, envious of our relationship and scared of my powers. I was having existential rage that I managed poorly. I wanted revenge but thankfully came to my senses in time to fix a tragic mistake.” Admitted Lewis, trying very hard not to mess with his hands.

Lance glared at Lewis, so the man had meant to kill his nephew and if there hadn’t been some magical bullshit Arthur would be dead. True he’d be pissed if someone killed him, especially someone he trusted but Arthur had paid for it in spades. He had been a wreck in the hospital, rambling about green fog violating him, being used as a weapon to kill Lewis and his arm being ripped off by Vivi’s dog.  Lance knew the group dealt with strange and unexplainable things yet even if what Arthur said was true, he didn’t care. Not when he was trying to keep the young man from self-destructing and confessing to something that might not have even happened. It had been a lot of sleepless nights and comfort Lance hadn’t thought himself capable of. That was saying a lot after already getting  Arthur through a messy, very long divorce and his mother overdosing.

The two worked on that metal arm from almost the moment Arthur got home, his nephew sketching blueprints when he should be resting with Galahad as company. Lance bought everything that was needed, worth it to make his nephew feel better. Arthur had done the interior, tinkering with mechanisms more complicated than any car engine with some help from Lance on the exterior. It took about two months and Arthur could finally work again as good as he had before. That full day back was the first time Lance saw Arthur smile without prompting since that night.

Also, Arthur had never wanted to date Vivi, Lance could tell his nephew wasn’t interested in her, not any woman it seemed. He wasn’t sure if Arthur thought he wouldn’t approve of whoever he brought home or he just didn’t feel that way about people. It wasn’t something he had a term for but if people could be attracted to two sexes then the opposite was possible, right? Lance didn’t know much about such things but he didn’t care as long as you were an honest and decent person.

As for Lewis having powers that would frighten Arthur, Lance did not know about them but it was still foolish. Arthur always went back to the gang even if he’d been scared out of his mind the previous investigation. Clearly his nephew didn’t care what Lewis could do if he’d spent a year looking for the huge lug. Lance did know Lewis was definitely not human anymore and no one got over a grudge that quickly, best put the fear of God into the spirit.

“Boy you are a God-damn idiot! He’s been out busting his ass and spending his hard-earned pay to find your ungrateful ass and you nearly kill him because of a “misunderstanding”.  How do I know you won’t change your mind again!?” Growled Lance as he took a step forward, moving his gun so he could quickly grab the trigger.

 There was fear in those sockets because Lewis didn’t know, his entire afterlife had been shrouded by rage. He didn’t feel that fury now but he knew his temper would never be quite the same again. True he had no rational reason to kill Arthur now but he never had one anyway looking back.

“He won’t, his soul is settling on more noble motives thankfully before the third year of his death.” Said a male voice, full of power and smooth as silk.

All heads turned to face the source, Mystery still a kitsune and wounded but mending. He was laying on the ground, tired but alert. His cut stump pressed to the severed tail as they began to reconnect. His red eyes, no longer solid red but those of a fox. They held higher knowledge that surpassed any animal’s nature cunning.

“Did Mystery just talk?” Blurted Arthur a side glance at Vivi who was just as surprised, Lewis was the only one not shocked.  

“Indeed, I did. Now that this bridge has been crossed I have much to discuss. Primarily what led to this night so no more false conclusions are reached.” Spoke Mystery and everyone was silent as it was confirmed this was happening.

“Now the being you all fought and defeated was named Shiromori. She had been after me for centuries, ever since I entered into a guardian oath with Vivi’s ancestor who spared my life after a fierce battle that made what transpired tonight tame in comparison. She was a powerful warrior, who wielded blades with all the grace of a dancer and all the ferocity of a viper. She came to my forest, came to Shiromori, to make me atone for my crimes.” Admitted Mystery as he moved onto his chest, head high.

“What crimes?” Rumbled Lance, hands tightening on his gun, Arthur shot him a glare vowing to hide that shotgun in the junkyard if his uncle didn’t chill.

“Shiromori was a magical flower in a barren forest, destroyed by the fires of man. I too was tired with man after my first few centuries. They repeated the same mistakes, killed each other senselessly and destroyed the sacred parts of this world in their greed. I saw no reason for the short-lived individual if the long-term majority could not be taught. I fed Shiromori my blood and for a time we were very happy as I nursed her into an enchanted forest.  She was my kingdom, my companion and my everything…

“I ignored her actions as she feed herself with travelers. I was unable to give enough blood to sustain her current size and I fooled myself into thinking they deserved it for daring to travel within her. Even when a noble samurai came to her primary tree I ignored his pleas to allow those who entered to give offerings to me for safe travels and mercy. I refused him, claiming a human had no right to ask anything of me and could not comprehend my experiences or reasons.  He then tried to exorcise us...his body fell to nourish Shiromori before he got to the second verse… “Admitted Mystery and only Lewis could even begin to understand the motives.

“What made you change your mind? You nearly died protecting Vivi from Shiromori and let us...” Started Lewis, unable to finish.

Mystery’s eyes fell upon the spirit, a painful darkness in them, remorse and shame so intense it sent a shiver up Lewis’s back. Then the great head moved to Vivi, the indication clear, Mystery had had no choice.

“Vivi your ancestor used no pleasantries. Her intentions clear, a duel. If she lost her very spirit would be trapped in Shiromori, another source of magic and protection for us. If I lost I would be bound to protect her bloodline with a ward around Shiromori to keep out travelers until she could not kill people on her own. I was overconfident, our ancestor’s sword real nature was hidden so I agreed. The sword froze me into a solid form, nullifying my flames and after a fierce battle, I lost a few tails and my blood soaked the ground. I couldn’t keep fighting and submitted to my fate. “Explained Mystery, his tone almost nostalgic.

“So how did Shiromori...manifest into a humanoid form?  Also, why have I only known you for seven years if you have been guarding my family for centuries?” Inquired Vivi, still trying to process how her family had earned Mystery’s protection.

“Shiromori was furious and devasted but trapped. It wasn’t until two generations later she came for me, expecting me to come back to continue as we had. She had formed a physical body out of her tree to both follow me and entice me. She had the power to do so after absorbing the blood spilled in the battle and my lost tails though it took time. Blood was all she would drink now, none of nature’s rain or a stream’s bounty. The relationship was harmful for both of us, I would just be a protector and meal to her and she a ruthless parasite to me.

“ I was sworn to your bloodline, I had regained my affection for humankind. I used the familiar magic of my surroundings to ward myself and my charges from her. It wasn’t until we left Japan that my power wasn’t enough to keep her away. Vivi, as for only knowing you seven years…do you remember your grandfather who died 8 years ago?” Described Mystery, his ears back as guilt etched his features.

Vivi did remember her grandfather, Mamoru Yukino, he was a careful and thoughtful man who encouraged her paranormal pursuits, giving her books, protective charms and words of warning. Tall and slim, Mamoru looked much like her father but with white hair streaked black. Her grandfather stressed family above all, they were the only ones you could count on and your best interest was the family thriving.  Mamoru had not wanted to leave Japan, desperate to stay with Grandma Yukino’s siblings, their children and their children. While he was the only one who could get Grandma Yukino to reconsider her decisions he could not get her to stay in Japan as their only child moved to America with his family. So reluctantly Mamoru came with them to Texas, trying to teach Vivi traditions tailored to the times while learning about technology to check back in with family in Japan.

 Eight years ago, Mamoru had been killed during a home invasion from a point-blank blast from a sawed-off shotgun.  The third and final assailant was found in a hospital rambling about his accomplices being killed without her grandfather so much as laying a finger on them. It was ruled the two robbers had died from blunt force trauma and a snapped neck. The family had been devasted, Grandmother Yukino seemed to be in denial as if waiting for something despite being there when he died. The cranky old woman only perked up when Vivi brought Mystery home as a young puppy, finding him alone in a nearby alley. For a time Vivi thought Mystery would bond more with Grandmother Yukino then her with the time they spent together then suddenly they began to avoid each other.

Something clicked into place, kitsune were shapeshifters, naturally fox but all could shift between that and human after reaching a certain age. Kitsune were well known to take human partners, usually female kitsune and human men but vice versa was possible. The children could be kitsune themselves or humans with supernatural powers passed onto their children…

Vivi had made that bat glow and it had been enough to make Shiromori step back so she had definitely inherited something.  There had also been an odd sensation when she saw Mystery shirk off his dog form. Like her skeleton itself was tensed to spring…It was a vast thing to come to terms with but simply; Mystery was her grandfather, Mamoru and Shiromori his betrayed lover confirming her last screaming accusations.

Lewis put an arm around Vivi’s shoulders and pulled her close, coming to a similar conclusion. Arthur was looking back and forth between the two, confused.  Lance was looking back at Vivi with a strange expression before looking at Mystery.

“Ok, this is all beyond me, I got more then I wanted. Arthur remember to pull your van into the shop and grab some beer, we’ll talk about this later. And you, find the cash to pay for the damage to the van and my shop. I ain’t taking credit from a ghost.” Demanded Lance as he directed the second half to Lewis.

There was a simple nod and Lance went back into his shop. He had started the night an open skeptic concerning ghosts. Now he knew Lewis was a ghost, Mystery was some kind of crazy canine who had dated a tree and married Vivi’s grandmother under human guise. Beer wasn’t enough tonight as he went to the mini fridge in his office for whiskey. Galahad rolling to him and was then placed on the desk. Tonight was going to be a getting drunk and feeding the hamster too many sunflower seeds kind of night…

“That explains the killer plant but what about us not properly remembering…that night in the cave?” Asked Arthur, eager to switch the subject, he’d had one and seen another heart wrenching reunion tonight, he was emotionally exhausted.

Mystery’s eyes left Vivi to look at Arthur, his gaze settled on Arthur’s arm then moved to Lewis’s skull before returning to Vivi.

“I had to do what was necessary to save you, each of you from the demon and…Lewis.” Stated Mystery, his tone firm and cold.

Lewis’s glowing hair began less distinct as his skull moved back, his arm leaving Vivi.

“What did I do?” Whispered Lewis, he didn’t remember trying to hurt anyone that night or wanting too before he died, just confusion, fear and pain.

“It’s what you couldn’t do. When the demon pushed you the panic and primal instinct to survive caused your powers to run wild with desperation. You would have brought down enough rubble to kill us all if I hadn’t redirected the energy into each of you. Arthur, I used it to make the demon retreat into your arm so I could amputate it and free you. Then pushed down the memories deep enough for you to think them dreams. To spare you of as much guilt and pain as I could.

“Vivi…Lewis’s love for you made more power come our way, desiring to keep you safe even as he died. I had to sever the connection on your end, locking your memories but such things leave marks. The loneliness, the confusion, the yearning for something you don’t know. I’m so sorry I didn’t speak to you, to try to explain…I didn’t know if truly had inherited…well anything until tonight. “Abridged Mystery, now sounding sorrowful.

Then Mystery’s eyes locked onto Lewis’s sockets. Little wisps came from Lewis, he had lost control again and it had caused all of this suffering. All because he’d hadn’t though of pushing Arthur back with his powers in time to save them both…

“Lewis…I did what I had to keep your body and soul free of imprisonment by the demonic energy. Your body burned to ash when your spirit left the cave which would have left it vulnerable to becoming a puppet. It also protected us from a murder investigation. In the process you couldn’t understand the demon’s presence or what it made Arthur do because the last thing I wanted was for you to try to fight it or be tricked by it.

“Unfortunately, that caused you to start subverting, our soul spilt between revenge and love, the former distorting your thoughts as it sought to remake you. Spirits often have multiple reasons to stay but few have dual and opposing purposes that must be fulfilled before they cross. Sadly, love wanes as the spirit festers in solitude…Eventually you would have been a rabid being, no rational thought or restrain, needing exorcism. There was no other way, I had to protect the living, I had to protect my grandchild and you were already lost. ” Illuminated Mystery, his expression showed some shame but no regrets.

Lewis couldn’t speak, his skull went blank, no hair, no glowing irises, just the sockets angled up.  He thought he’d been frustrated and more emotional due to being a ghost. Instead he had been devolving into a dangerous being, Mystery knew and… Lewis wasn’t angry, he had been angry for far too long and it had caused so much trouble.

No Lewis was hurt, deeply so, because Mystery still saw him as liability, perhaps even a threat and not worthy of his time. All Lewis wanted to do was love and protect Vivi. Now dead Lewis was in an even worse position to change that view. He barely heard the growl next to him until he felt an explosion of power. Eye sockets looked towards where he left Vivi to find nothing.  Then he heard two yelps, a scared one from Arthur and a pained one from Mystery. Lewis’s skull regained its luminous features as he took in the sight before him.

Mystery was pinned on his side, his expression shocked. On top of him was another kitsune, smaller but just as lithe. There were two lashing tails, the second only a fourth the size of the other, both tipped black. The long legs were black as well like stockings. Electric blue started on the back of the black pricked ears in a blaze that ended between the shoulders. There were azure blue streaks under the blaze from ear to shoulders. The rest of the silky fur was stone blue. Solid cerulean eyes glared down at Mystery, bared fangs near his throat. Upon the bridge of the muzzle were purple glasses and around the throat was draped a familiar azure scarf.

“You listen and you listen good Pops. Lewis is just as valid as a person as the rest of us, living or dead. He didn’t deserve to be left again! I don’t care what you tell yourself to sleep at night but know I ain’t buying it. Lewis has proven himself over and over, he even saved your ass and took the closet thing to a bullet he could for me. I love him and I will rip off each one of your tails if you push him away again. Are we clear?!” Snarled Vivi, either not fazed or unaware of her current form.

Mystery simply nodded with a whine, she had been something not to take lightly before, now…This would be more difficult than it had been with his own son for sure. Vivi gave a final growl before getting off Mystery. Her eyes transitioned from solid to fox as she looked at her two friends, taking in their expressions, Arthur looked so shock he was frozen, Lewis looked awed. Vivi raised a brow as her ears flickered before looking down at herself having noticed the muzzle in her view.

“Oh, this is interesting.” Muttered Vivi, she wasn’t sure she had really meant to do this, Mystery had made her furious with his treatment of Lewis and she lunged at him in a burst of blue energy.

Arthur calmed a bit as she did. Lewis walked up to her, offering his hand palm up as he bent his knees slightly. Vivi sniffed Lewis’s hand before she realized it then nuzzled her face into his palm, he could actually feel the individual hairs. There was a crackle, a burst of blue and Vivi was kneeling in front of Lewis. Her hands grabbing the wrist of the hand that still cupped her cheek. She gave a small smile and Lewis let out a chuckle as his living visage returned. Fate kept throwing things at them and maybe now that they were together again they could deal with them properly.

“Lewis did you know kitsune take a thousand years to gain their final tail before they can ascend to the heavens?” Asked Vivi as she stood up, still looking him in the eyes.

Lewis’s brows knitted in confusion as he looked over at Mystery who nodded before realization dawned on Lewis. He might be on earth to protect Vivi a lot longer than he originally thought. Seeing the look on Lewis’s face Mystery sat up and focused on the couple. He didn’t want to give Lewis a way to stay but Vivi had made it very clear she wanted him.

“I can teach Vivi to appear to age as I have my son as for you...I know you have seen spirits change their age before crossing so it is possible I could teach you something similar… I owe you that much.” Assured Mystery, the offer feeling wrong on his tongue but his expression didn’t betray him.

Lewis had a thought, but it wasn’t possible, he wasn’t like them, he was dead and it was too much to hope for.

_“I'm staring out into the night_

_Trying to hide the pain_

_I'm going to the place where love_

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing_

_And the pain you feel is a different kind of pain_

“What are you saying?” Whispered Lewis only for Arthur to roll his eyes as he approached Lewis and put a hand on his shoulder so his friend looked down at him.

_“So I'm going home_

_Back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from_

_No, I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I chose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old”_

“I think Mystery is implying you can go back to your life, come back to our lives. No one found your body, you are technically a missing person. I thought you were alive and your family hasn’t had a vigil so they still hope. It might be awkward and we’ll have to fudge a few things to the cops but we can make it work.” Explained Arthur with a big smile, a plea in his eyes.

Lewis’s mind seemed to stop working properly as he fought to process all this. It was his desire to protect Vivi that kept him here and she wasn’t going anywhere soon, from old age at least so neither was he. She had kissed him, both his teeth and his lips so she wasn’t repulsed by him, there was hope of having what they lost. Mystery would help hide their ages so people wouldn’t suspect as long as he wore sunglasses and found ways to hide the other things... Lewis had a way in to return to his life too, they just had to come up with a probable explanation for his disappearance. He could not only see his family but be with them again and oh how he had missed them.

_“The miles are getting longer it seems_

_The closer I get to you_

_I've not always been the best man or friend for you_

_But your love remains true_

_And I don't know why_

_You always seem to give me another try”_

 Tears began to flow from his otherworldly eyes as a beaming smile came to his face, with a joyous laugh he pulled Arthur and Vivi into a group hug. Mystery soon joined them, wrapping his tails and body around the boys, his head resting on top of Vivi’s.  There would always be things missing or different for Lewis but he could bare it if he wasn’t alone. In their embrace Lewis knew that he would never be abandoned again and he would do everything in his power to return the favor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Home" by Chris Daughtry. 
> 
> Also Mystery is a jerk but he wants Vivi to have the best and would point out flaws in anyone she dated.


End file.
